Werewolf and Vampire, Enemies or Lovers?
by Sora Nami Kayaki
Summary: Riku and Sora were born as enemies. Naturally they are supposed to hate each other. Yet they are inexplicably drawn to each other. But Riku may be hiding a big secret that could ruin everything. Terrible at summaries! So Sorry! But read! R&R RikuxSora
1. Chapter 1

Riku and Sora, Werewolf and Vampire, Enemies or Lovers?

by Sora Nami Kayaki

Disclaimer: I do Not own Kingdom Hearts, if i did... it wouldnt have such epic characters and every male would be gay. :D

A/N: This is my first fanfic... please be kind! (:

Chapter One

~Prolog~

The sky darkened threatingly as a figure, hidden by shadows, ran through the Great Forest. It was a wolf by the name Riku, a werewolf to be exact and being a werewolf, he belonged to a pack. The leader of his pack, Kadaj, had given him mission and having just completed, Riku was on his way home. His home that later that night, would no longer be his home.

~End~

RPOV

Glancing up at the sky Riku groaned quietly, "if I'm late again, Kadaj'll kill me." Changing route, he dove straight into the river running alongside the forest and let it carry him to the other side. Awaiting there was a small silver haired boy.

"You're late big brother." he said with a fox-like look on his face.

"Whatever Loz, blame Reno and Axel the freaks." Riku muttered shaking water from his hair "is He here yet?"

"Ya, and he's already broken the record for getting on Yazoo's nerves." Loz grinned. "Yazoo's already in hiding."

"Heh. It'd be interesting to see how he would react if he found out what you guys really thought of him." Riku smirked.

Loz paled "you wouldn't!"

"Try me.""Please Riku I'll do anything! Just don't tell him!"

"Anything huh? Alright, all you have to do is get Him to let me out of the pack for a... month or two." Riku bargained, raising a silver eyebrow.

"Let you out?" Loz looked astonished, "He'll never allow it! Not in a million years! Not even for me! And I'm his favorite!"

"Oh well, I'll just have to tell him what his favorite nephew and his twin thinks of him." Riku shook his head theatrically, "then maybe his favorite won't be his favorite anymore, you never know maybe I'll take your place by his side and become his new favor-"

"NO WAY!" Loz shouted, his face twisted with a child-like rage, "I'M his favorite so I WILL get you out of the pack for a month, even three months if you want!" he turned away from me and stalked off into the forest, "Let's go."

Riku grinned at another plan well executed then followed Loz into the woods. After running a short distance, they arrived in front of a small hidden tunnel opening just big enough for Riku to crawl into. Riku moaned in disgust. "Not tired yet are you?" Loz chided.

When the tunnel finally widened to the mouth of a large cave, Riku stretched and sighed in contempt. Loz smirked, "Getting lazy are we?"

"Funny why don't you shut up pup and tell him I'm here." Loz stuck his tongue out at Riku in response.

"Now now play nicely." a low voice startled Riku and he jumped as if shocked.

Loz shoved past Riku and ran up to the man standing directly behind him. Throwing his arms around the man's waist he looked up in revere. Looking past Loz the man looked straight at Riku, and as it seemed to Riku, it felt as if he was staring straight into his soul. His eyes traced the long jagged scar on Riku's neck. The scar started just below his shirt and circled around the left part of his neck.

"It's good to see you again, Riku." the man said in his strangely enchanting voice. "Last time I saw you, you were under that human's" he spat the word in disgust "spell."

"Last time you saw me I was acting on my own free will, I do have one yes?" Riku snarled.

"Now now," he said calmly, "watch your mouth. Kadaj and Zero handed over the leadership of the pack to me. I've also been offered a spot on the council, as the face of the werewolves. If i take the offer I will have more authority over all werewolves, and that includes any and all punishments handed out." his eyes turned icy, even his silver hair, so alike Riku's, seemed dangerous.

"Oh I was rude." Riku bowed his head slightly. Then glanced up a bit and locked eyes with Loz, giving him a look that obviously said, 'tell him now.'

"Raise your head Riku, I suppose I shouldn't have flaunted my new power in your face, a position on the council, isn't that what you wanted?" he taunted.

Riku glared at his feet as he said in a resigned voice. "why did you call for me Sephiroth." Riku looked up and glared straight into Sephiroth's eyes, so alike his own.

"Why did you come." he countered.

Riku said nothing, then, "I come when my master calls for me, that used to be Brother Kadaj and Zero but now I suppose that is you, right?"

Sephiroth's eyes flamed but was quickly torched, "you still want them for masters don't you, the half-werewolf and the vampire, traitors to our kind to create something like you." he spat in disgust, "a half- werewolf, half-vampire thing and not even a human parent to prove that you exist." he lowered his voice so the child clinging to his waist didn't hear, "you are the stain on the proud mark of being a werewolf, even if you vanished no one would miss you."

Riku's eyes flashed with hatred and wondered, just what was Sephiroth implying? "What, you think you'll be the one to 'do me in'? I hate to be a bore, but now that I know you're taking over the pack, I have the choice if I want to leave the pack."

Sephiroth looked a tad surprised, "you wouldn't leave your pack! All werewolves need to belong to a pack!"

Riku then uttered the words that started the spiral into his personal hell, "try me." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, "I'm leaving this pack once and for all, I am never, and I repeat, NEVER coming back to this filthy hell hole, I'd rather live in a city with Humans than stay here where you are!"

Gasping Loz ran over to Riku and wrapped his tiny arms around Riku's waist, burying his face into his long black cloak, "NO! Riku you can't go off on your own! It'll kill you! I don't want you to die!" his voice was muffled by the cloak but Riku could smell tears in the air so he knew Loz was crying, crying for him!

Surprised, Riku whispered so only the boy could hear, "it'll be alright."

Sounding vexed, Sephiroth said, "Loz let go of that traitor, just let him kill himself, you shouldn't care."

Loz flinched at the command but stayed strong, being bound to their leaders, werewolves had to obey whatever their leader said no matter what it was, and no matter how young they were. Loz was very strong.

"I said Let go, Now." Sephiroth commanded, putting a strong force behind the words. Having no choice, Loz let go of Riku, stumbled back a few steps, tripped and fell on his butt, still crying and looking at Riku pleadingly.

"well it seems Loz would very much care if I died I think." Riku smirked at Sephiroth, silently challenging him and making him angry, the two things you should never do.

"Riku... Riku please... don't make him anymore angry than he is..." Loz sobbed, then breaking the command he ran back up to Riku and latched onto his waist again, "Riku..."

"Why don't you listen to someone in your life Riku, listen to Loz." Sephiroth snarled, his ears beginning to point, turning into wolf ears.

No doubt attracted by the noise, Kadaj ran into the room, took one look at Sephiroth and Riku, standing nose to nose, hate in both eyes. Stepped in between the two adult wolves and shoved them away from each other. Yazoo, who ran in right after Kadaj, immediately ran over to his younger twin brother and held him while he cried.

Kadaj looked straight into both men's eyes and threatened, "If you two want to fight then do so outside of my home or leave."

Sephiroth snarled "well now that's just perfect for Riku isn't it?"

"What are you talking about Sephiroth?" Kadaj asked coldly.

"Well Riku here was just talking about leaving the pack." he smirked.

"What! Riku! Is this true?" Kadaj turned to Riku.

"Yes Kadaj it is." Riku kept his face neutral.

"But Riku you can't go! No werewolf can live without a pack! I don't want you to die!" Kadaj looked horrified, "please explain!"

"What is there to explain? I'm leaving, I will not stay here if he is here also!" Riku shouted at his twin, "oh and one more thing brother, why the hell did you hand over the pack to him of all people! I will not, no I CAN not submit to him! So I'm leaving! Leaving to find my own path, one without Sephiroth!"

Kadaj paled, "you just can't leave, what'll I tell Zero?"

"Tell him the truth, tell him, you and Sephiroth drove me away from the pack and toward possibly my death." Riku said with no malice. He didn't care that he was hurting his master/brother terribly, he just didn't care anymore.

Kadaj opened his mouth to protest again but Sephiroth cut him off saying, "let him go, if he wants to die a slow painful death, let him. I am the leader of this pack now and I am saying to you, Riku, leave and never come back. Let the ones who where the only ones that ever cared for you, let them just forget you."

Riku glared a Sephiroth, "after this day I will not listen to anything you tell me to do. This is the last time that I will listen to you, enjoy it." Riku turned away toward the crawl tunnel leading to the outside. "Good-bye."

"Riku... Wait," it was Yazoo calling, Riku turned back toward the boy, "find another lone werewolf and you may survive, but remember, those humans that know of us are free to hunt us so there may not be any free wolves left."

"I know." Riku wondered where Yazoo was going with this. "But there is still another way for you to survive without being around our kind."

"What?" Riku was truly surprised.

"What?" Kadaj and Sephiroth echoed him.

"Yes, since you are half vampire, you may be able to live among their kind and be safe from death. But it is a long shot seeing as vampires and most of our kind are mortal enemies. But if you do risk it you may be able to cross that bridge." throughout this little speech, Yazoo kept shooting side glances at Kadaj, seeing as how Zero was a vampire, and yet they were like brothers. Yazoo looked back at Riku, "good luck big brother."

Loz looked up from where his face was hidden by Yazoo's shoulder, "good luck brother." he whispered.

Riku nodded and went to the exit. "Good-bye." Unknown to Riku, behind him Sephiroth had a triumphant smile on his face, Kadaj was just standing there staring at the ground with a sad look on his face. The twins were crying silently with each other, both making up their minds to hate Sephiroth for their whole lives.

The next two years of Riku's life was hell.

For two years Riku searched for a home while waiting for death to catch him. The day that finally changed his life was the day of his 19th birthday. In some large city, he'd lost track of where he was some time last year. Well, where ever he was, he'd gotten a job as a taxi driver.

He also decided last month that no matter what, he was staying in this city. In this particular city he'd chosen because in this city there were both werewolves and vampires. He hoped that one of them would get a ride in his taxi but he also hoped that someone would be a werewolf not a vamp.

Riku sighed, this was the most boring job out of all the jobs he had taken, but still, he thought to himself, and maybe today would be the day. The day he got someone in his taxi worth remembering. Ever since he had gotten to this city, his health had improved rapidly. It had been so lucky for him to have arrived here when he did, when he'd arrived, he had been on the verge of death. Now, he had a crappy job and crappy apartment.

_But at least I'm not dead, _he thought grimly.

**'Ya nice Riku, way to think positive. Remember, to live properly we still have to steal.'**

_Whatever, no matter how crazy I am I will NOT talk to my Conscience! So... SHUT UP!_

**'You can't just shut up your conscience buddy.'**

_Ya well a man can try._

Riku, being lost in thoughts (actually lost in a mind battle with his conscience) almost missed the fresh scent of a vampire. Looking up, he just saw him, probably 17 or 18. With the spikiest chocolate brown hair Riku had ever seen before, well except on Axel but that was different.

The vampire was obviously waiting for a taxi so Riku pulled up beside him. Right when he got into the taxi Riku could smell the scent, right away he knew, this guy was a real one. Riku twisted around in his seat and grinned at him, then saw what was in his hand, Riku's grin faded quickly.

A gun, code named by the council as 'Silver Bullet', all it could hold was silver bullets of course, hence it's name, the bullets were sharp and made especially for killing werewolves.

**'Ah shit, cute boy gonna kill us.'**

_Shut up conscience! And he is NOT cute!_

**'Uh huh, whatever you say Riku...'**

Riku gulped then glanced up at the boy in wonder. He was glaring at him but he looked as fierce as a mad bunny, but the eyes were a little scary, even though they were the color of the ocean.

_Huh cute..._

**'Told ya...'**

_Wha-_

Riku's thought was cut off as the boy spoke. "What are you." his voice matched his face, he sounded too kind to kill, hell to even Hurt a fly! But right now he looked like he could kill one thing... Me.

_Wow this I didn't expect._

**'No kiddin' Riku.'**

"I SAID what ARE you!" he said louder cocking the gun.

_Uh oh..._

**'Welcome to paradise'**

~End~

A/N: The sentences in **bold** are Riku's conscience and the sentences in _italics_ are Riku's thoughts. So how did you like it? I accept any comments just not too too mean ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Riku and Sora, Werewolf and Vampire, Enemies or Lovers?

By: Sora Nami Kayaki

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! If I did all the characters would be gay and it wouldn't be as good.

Chapter two: Enter the Vampire

To say Sora Toga Kayaki was in a bad mood was an underestimate, he wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, but that was normal, he never slept well. But, not hunting for weeks? Now that was a little odd.

The reason? Simple, that thing in the city, it wasn't human, or vampire, OR even a friggen werewolf! Sora knew it could only be one of those three things because of the seal on the city. The seal was a, well a magical gateway of sorts, it would only let werewolves, humans and vampires into the city, and this was all for the protection of humans.

Since Sora couldn't tell what it was, it was pissing him off! All otherworldly creatures that came to his city were supposed to go to the castle immediately and present themselves, not matter who or what they were! But that thing didn't even send a card of greeting!

As Sora seethed, Roxas wandered in looking upset. Cloud strode in after him, trying, but was obviously failing, to console him.

"C'mon Roxas, he's not worth it!" Cloud attempted.

"That's what you say! You don't even know him!" Roxas shot back.

"What now?" Sora put his head in his palms, wishing they would just leave him alone.

"Titus broke up with Roxas." informed Cloud, sneering at Roxas, "and he's keeps bitchin' on and on and ON about him!"

"I am NOT!"

"Are too!"

"GUYS! Shut up!" Sora yelled over their shouts, "I have big news!"

"Cloud is adopted and not really our older brother?" Roxas broke off of his shouting and looked hopeful.

"No you asshat, just listen to him, is it good news?" Cloud looked enquiringly at Sora.

Sora glared at them, "well, there's something in the city."

"Good work Einstein." quipped Roxas.

"Shut up," Cloud said in an under tone to Roxas then rose his voice and said to Sora, "what do you mean?"

"Something that's nether human, vampire or werewolf." Sora frowned, "how did you guys not notice?"

"Roxas turns into a human when he's dating, and I've been in the library all week."

"Eww...geeky much..." Roxas muttered.

Sora pointly ignored Roxas and said to Cloud, "he takes the same route every day, except for a couple turn off's sometimes, but then he just jumps back on track again. So I'm thinking he's a taxi driver."

"A guy? Wonder if he's hot..." Roxas muttered.

"ROXAS! Don't you even think about it!" Cloud turned and yelled at Roxas, his patience finally snapping, behind him Sora started rubbing his temples again, listening to his brothers fight always gave him a headache.

"I was only joking jeez Cloud, you're only two years older than Sora and I, yet you act like you know everything!" Roxas yelled at Cloud.

"You're still a kid and when you become of age I'll treat you like an adult, but until then I am the head of this family and what I say, goes!"

"I'm 18 years old! I only have one more year! You can't keep treating me like a kid! And besides! Sora is more the head than you! I don't ever see you at the table, or, or, or going to meetings!"

Sora could tell Roxas hit a soft spot, Cloud couldn't go to meetings, Roxas knew that. Cloud was weak, not mentally, but physically. He had a condition, a condition that was deadly and incurable for vampires. Since he wasn't fit to lead the vampires, naturally, Sora had to fill in the spot.

When their dad died, Sora, being only 14, had to grow up and act as the vampire king or the head leader as they called him, while his twin brother, Roxas, got to go to parties and have fun. Cloud on the other hand, had to stay indoors and he too couldn't go to parties and such yet for different reasons.

"I can't keep treating you like a kid?" Clouds voice was cold. Roxas shook his head, "watch me."

Cloud turned to leave the room. "Sora, you're going to try and find this guy right?"

Sora nodded, then realizing Cloud wasn't watching him he spoke up. "Uh, ya!"

"Just be careful little brother." sounding resigned he turned to Roxas, "And Roxas don't date anyone I wouldn't." he left.

"Well that'll be hard, since he don't date anyone, human or vampire!" Roxas sulked, plopping down on a plushy chair right in front of the fireplace.

"Shut up Roxas, and stay out of my way when I get back." Sora walked over to the fire place's mantel where a silver gun sat. He put it in his pocket and Roxas looked astonished.

"Why are you bringing the Silver Bullet?" Roxas stared at Sora, wide eyed. "What makes you think he's a werewolf?"

Sora sighed in frustration, "I don't know if he's a werewolf or not, my gut is just telling me to bring it. Now will you leave me alone so I can go find him or do you have any more questions?"

"No I don't and have fun."

"Oh I will... It's been a while since I've been allowed to slay something..." Sora had an evil grin on his face as he turned to leave.

"I don't know what's scarier, your evil grin, or the fact that you're not kidding..." Roxas looked a little worried.

~~~~~~~~~Later when Sora finally arrived at the corner of 5th street and the highway to Destiny islands, where the castle is~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he waited on the corner he wondered to himself, is it possible that this guy could be half-werewolf and half-vampire?  
**  
Don't be stupid Sora!**  
_  
Crap leave me alone, I have enough to worry about without you in my head..._  
**  
I'm not in your head!**  
_  
Whatever, then what are you? A figment of my imagination?_  
**  
No, I'm your conscience, you dope!**  
_  
Well then why is my conscience so mean to me?_  
**  
Hey, don't get mad at me, I'm just expressing how you truly feel!**  
_  
Whatev-_  
**  
Hey! What's that smell?**

Sora snapped out of it just in time to see one of those disgusting yellow taxis pull up beside him. The smell was unmistakable, it was him.

Sora pulled out the gun inconspicuously and stepped into the taxi. As he slid into the taxi, he held the gun up to where the guys face would be if he looked around. As Sora thought it, the guy turned around, Sora's heart jumped up to his throat. This guy, was the most handsome man he'd ever seen!  
**  
Wow... This guy is HOT!**  
_  
Shut up conscience! I am NOT gay!_  
**  
If you say so...**

This guy had the greenest eyes ever, they went great with his silky silver hair, which by the way didn't look like an old man's hair would, it looked young and natural.

Sora swallowed hard but kept his hand steady.  
**  
Remember Sora! If this guy is a werewolf then someone in his family could have murdered your fa-**  
_  
SHUT IT! How do You know something like THAT?_  
**  
...I am you...duh...  
**  
"what are you." Sora asked the man, glad his voice was steady. The man looked very shocked. When he didn't answer Sora raised his voice.

"I Said, What are you."

The man gulped, then seemed to recover, he smiled a crooked cocky grin then answered, "I am Riku."

Sora fought down a blush when he heard Riku's voice.

Ha...

"why are you here?"

"Ah, but you have not yet told me your name." Riku's grin widened.

"...Sora..." he narrowed his eyes, was this man purposely avoiding his questions?

"If you're thinking that I'm purposely trying to avoid your questions, I'm not; I just find it's easier to talk to someone if you know their name." Sora raised his eyebrows, "I'm here because I felt the presence of vampires here, I wanted to meet them."

"Why didn't you report to the Castle when you first arrived here 4 weeks ago?" Sora frowned.

"Castle? What Castle?" Riku looked genuinely surprised.

"You must be kidding," Sora was shocked.

"No I didn't know there was a Castle here." Riku just looked even more confused.

"It's Castle Oblivion. You know, where the Council lives most of the time."

"Really? The Council?"

Well at least this guy's heard of the Council. "Yes the council, every time a new werewolf or vampire comes to the city they are to report to the Castle right away."

"Oh I didn't know." Riku had a sheepish grin on his face now.

"Turn left." was Sora's response.

"Why?" Riku looked confused again.

"I'm bringing you to the Castle to do procedures." Sora put the gun down; his arm was feeling quite sore.

"Oh, what about work?"

"The Council will take care of it." Sora poked Riku in the arm, "C'mon let's go."

"Alright." Riku turned the taxi down onto the highway leading to Destiny Island.  
**  
This guy...**  
_  
What do you want?_

**This guy...**

_What?_

**I don't trust him.**

_Huh?_ Sora gave a mental eye roll; _this is coming from the one that said how much Riku's hot?_  
**  
I just said he's hot, but not that I trusted him.**

_What's not to trust?_

**For one thing, he smells like a werewolf and a vampire, and he never  
told us what he is!**  
_  
So?  
_**  
What if... This guy is... half-werewolf and half-vampire?**

_What? No way, that's not possible!_

**That's what you also said when Roxas said he's was gonna try and live like a human and guess what happened?**

_Oh, Shut up wil-_

Sora's mental argument with himself ended when the taxi pulled up beside Castle Oblivion.

_Great_, he thought sarcastically, _this is where the fun begins..._

A/N

Dadadaaaa! Lol well comments welcome! No flamers please! I'm a newbie! And sorry for not updating for so long, I've been busy with school work and such. On to chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Riku and Sora, Werewolf and Vampire, Enemies or Lovers?

By: Sora Nami Kayaki

Disclaimer: Sora Nami Kayaki DOES NOT OWN KINDGOM HEARTS, (she does own the game personally though, its fun XD) if i did own all rights to this game, it would not be as epically amazing as it really is. The only thing i would change isssss... XD gay!

A/N Sorry for the wait! I lost my iPod with all my chapters on it! I only just found my back-up copies! Thanks for waiting! Enjoy! 3

(Riku's thoughts are _italicized_ and his conscience's are **bold**)

Rpov

Riku pulled up beside the Castle and immediately his eyes widened, Holy! Who is this kid?

The castle wasn't just huge, it was gigantic, it looked like any average castle from the medieval times. One more thing, it was white, as in whiter then snow, white. That kinda white. _Wow_, Riku thought to himself, _am I rambling?_

**Yes you are, now shut up and lookit the cute kid.**

_Huh? Sora?_

Riku turned in his seat and saw that Sora looked pained, as if he was doing something bad.

"Something wrong Sora?"

Sora glanced at him but didn't answer; he slowly got out, walked up to the front doors, turned back to Riku and bowed deeply. "Welcome to Castle Oblivion, I am Sora Kayaki, head of the vampires."

_Wow_, Riku mentally raised his eyebrows, _the kids a hotshot_.

**A cute one at that...**

_Shut up! I'm not gay!_

**Whatever Riku, you better answer him now...**

"Why are you bowing to me?"

"It is customary for me to treat you like an honored guest."

Riku noticed something, before Sora had sounded more relaxed and teen-like, now he actually sounded important and older than he seemed.

"Please, come in and meet my brothers." Sora gritted his teeth and opened the big white doors behind him. Riku stepped around Sora, his arm brushed against Sora's and Sora took a step away, Riku slowly took in the great entry hall. It too, like outside, was white, not a speck of dirt anywhere, it didn't even look as though anyone lived there.

**What was that about I wonder?**

_What are you talking about now conscience?_

**When Sora and you touched arms he moved away, I wonder why...**

_Whatever, did you notice this place?_

**Of course I did, I am you I see and hear what you see and hear.**

_Whatever._

"If you would follow me, my brothers should be in here." Sora's voice broke through Riku's thoughts. He beckoned toward one of the many big white doors.

Riku followed Sora into the Castles 'den' and there he saw two other guys.

They both had blond hair, the shorter one had hair that was kinda like Sora's except not as spiky. Riku guessed Sora had a twin.

**OoOoOhh! A twin! What fun!**

_Shut up you!_

**What, it's your thoughts...**

"This is my younger twin, Roxas Kayaki," Sora gestured at the younger one that looked like him, "and this is my elder brother, Cloud Kayaki." He gestured at the stone faced man. "They are-"

The one who was Cloud raised his hand to stop Sora, "Who and what are you and what business do you have here?"

_Wow he sounds like Sephiroth! All authority like..._

"I'm Riku, I came here by mistake, and well actually I'm searching for a group to stay with, so basically all my wanderings brought me here." Riku finished his story with a cocky grin.

"Well then, tell me, Riku, what are you?" Cloud raised an eyebrow then shot a look at Sora and Roxas. They were standing by the fireplace together and they both had the kind of look you get when you watch a tennis match, right now they were looking at Riku.

"I am half-vampire." Riku said with his teeth gritted.

**Why'd you lie?**

_I didn't, I am half-vampire and half-werewolf._

**Well yea but...**

Everyone except Riku raised their eyebrows in shock.

"What?" Riku glanced at all of them in turn, they could smell the werewolf on him, he just knew it...

"If you're a vampire, then why do you smell so much like werewolf?" Roxas spoke for the first time and confirmed Riku's thoughts.

"I'm just odd, I grew up around werewolves and the smell, well, it just never faded." Riku grimaced.

**Well technically, you didn't lie.**

_I know, I know, leave me alone I've got to concentrate..._

**Alright, alright...**

Cloud looked confused, "How is that possible? Vampires and werewolves have been enemies for centuries."

"I don't really understand how we put up with each other for all these years but we did."

"Have you stopped aging?" Sora jumped in with an eager look.

"Uhh..." Riku was caught by surprise, "no, have any of you?"

"I haven't, I'm waiting for a special someone." Roxas piped up giving Riku a flirty grin. Which he responded too by arching his eyebrow.

Sora threw a glare at Roxas, "I haven't."

Cloud threw a glare at both of them, "nether have I."

"So, uh, by the way, when can I, uh, go home?"

"Home?" Cloud looked perplexed.

"Oh! I forgot to mention, Riku has an apartment in the city!" Sora jumped in again, pausing in his act of mime throttling Roxas. "Sorry Riku!"

Again Riku got that funny feeling in his stomach when Sora said his name.

**Gay...**

_SHUT UP!_

"Oh really?" Cloud glanced at Riku eyebrows raised.

"And he has a job!"

"Huh, well then Riku, since you are new here, why don't you stay here with us?" Cloud swept his arm around the small room to indicate the Castle.

"Here? Really?" Riku was honestly surprised.

"Yes of course Riku! You can stay on my floor!" Roxas switched from normal teen to (attempted) flirt.

"No you don't have any rooms on your floor fit for people to live in," Sora turned to Riku, "you can stay on my floor."

**YES!**

_Shut up you! You think wrong!_

**Yet again! It's your mind!**

_Wha-_

Riku thought was cut off, yet again, by Cloud, "Yes I suppose that's best." Cloud gave Sora a look that obviously said, make sure Riku doesn't get raped by Roxas.

Sora nodded at Cloud then grinned at Riku, "C'mon, I'll show you to where you'll be staying." Sora walked to the door, then waited there for Riku.

"What about all my stuff? My apartment? And my job?"

"Roxas'll take care of it." Sora glanced at Roxas and gave him a go away look. Then he walked out the door with Riku at his heels.

A/N

Whoop Whoop! Bing Bang walla walla bing bang!

Chapter 3 is up and over! Onward! Chapter 4!

As always comments are welcome, be nice please!

Until later!

Sora 3


	4. Chapter 4

Riku and Sora, Werewolf and Vampire, Enemies or Lovers?

By: Sora Nami Kayaki

Disclaimer: Sora Nami Kayaki does not own Kingdom Hearts however much she wishes it to be true.

A/N Everyone hates me. D: I am so sorry! Stuff just kept getting in my way of uploading a new chapter! But here you go!

(Sora's thoughts are italicised and his conscience's are bold)

Spov

_Oh….my…..GOD! Why did I say that? _Sora thought franticly as he threw himself onto his bed facedown.

At once his delightfully annoying conscience answered in a snide voice, **Say what?**

_You know! Don't be dumb! Tell Riku to stay on my floor!_

Sora punched his pillows angrily; he had just gotten back from showing Riku around the Castle. He'd never noticed it before but, man! Was this Castle big! It took him half an hour just to show Riku the floor where he would be staying, Sora's floor... where they would be staying...together...alone...

**Well if you're so worked up about it then why'd you suggest him to stay on your floor?** His conscience giggled.

_Well I dunno! I just, I didn't like the way Roxas was looking at him! _Sora pouted.

**Sooo... you're... jealous?**

Sora froze in his frantic beating of his poor pillows, _No! Why would I be jealous?_

**Because you like him and you don't want Roxas to try and steal him away from you.** His conscience pointed out matter-of-factly.

_Noooooooooooooo! That's not it! i do not like Riku like that! _

Sora was pulled out of his mental conversation when someone knocked on his door or rather, someone pounded on his door rapidly. He sniffed then smelling Roxas he sighed, "c'mon in Roxas," he called.

Roxas then strode in, without even a 'hello' or a 'what's up' he just moaned, "Isn't Riku dreamy!" then not waiting for Sora to answer, he continued, sitting down on the edge of Sora's bed, "He is! He's the hottest living thing in the city! Well if he had red hair he'd be hotter, but oh well! I'll take what I can get!" He laughed gleefully clapping his hands together.

Meanwhile Sora flopped back down on his bed and waited for Roxas to finish all the while saying "Roxas," over and over in a monotone. Finally with, "Hey butthead" Sora succeeded in getting Roxas's attention.

" and the way his- " Roxas looked at Sora midsentence and finally seemed to realize who he was talking to. "Oh right! Sora, so what do you think?"

"Dude! Remember? I'm not you! I'm not gay!" Sora leaned forward and poked Roxas in the forehead, who in turn, flinched and turned away.

"But Sora, you just don't understand... this guy, I haven't felt this way since... forever!" Roxas turned away from Sora, slouching a bit and biting his lower lip, his eyes looked downcast.

_Wow... _

**Ya and maybe pigs'll fly!** Sora's conscience snorted,** Face it Sora, this is almost the same thing he said to you when he 'fell in love' with Titus. And then remember what happened? **

Sora winced, _Titus turned out to be bi and went after Kairi._

**Uh huh I know...**

"Sora!" Roxas snapped his fingers, finally getting his brothers attention.

"Huh?" Sora's head shot up, "what?"

"Riku's mine alright?" he leaned toward Sora, looking a tad worried.

Sora snorted looking away, "Of course. Cloud and I aren't gay. Why would you think we'd try to steal him?" Sora made a face, _what is up with people today thinking I'm gay?_

**Because you are?**

_Hush!_

_**All their gaydars are exploding at the sight of you and they're all woah! Hold up! Sora is gay! LOL! Let's poke fun at him for not seeing it before!**_

_****__SHUT IT YOU!_

Growling slightly, Sora turned his attention back to Roxas ignoring his conscience laughing hysterically in the back of his mind, "I dunno, I guess I'm just being paranoid... you know, after Kairi stealing Titus from me and all that." Roxas abruptly changed moods from sad to ecstatic, "well at least I know you and Cloud won't steal Riku from me!"

Sora thought of something, "hey... wait... how do you know if he's gay or not?"

"I don't!" He giggled. Sora frowned, he couldn't figure out how Roxas could still look so happy, "if he is, yay! If he isn't, well then I'll just have to change that won't I!" he said mischievously waggling his eyebrows.

"Ya right. If he's not gay then you have as much chance of getting him as I do!" Sora snorted, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"You wanna bet?" Roxas challenged.

Sora sat up, "oh! Ah- No! Not happening!"

"Right, cause you're chicken. I get it." He nodded, smirking at Sora. "I suppose this means an automatic victory for me." Nodding, Roxas got up and started to slowly make his way to the door. "Now I'm just gonna go, put up yet another star on my wall of victories," he called out dramatically making his steps long.

"No!" Sora jumped up, eyes flaming, "I mean, I'll take that bet!" The one thing Sora hated more than taking bets, was losing bets.

"What?" Roxas stopped, his eyes widened, Sora normally just said he didn't have any time for dumb things like this, he hardly ever took bets!

"That's right, I'll do it!" Sora said feverishly, "Let's say... whoever gets Riku to kiss them by the end of the month wins."

**Sora you're obviously not thinking straight. Settle down buddy...**

"Alright." Roxas got back on track when he figured out Sora wasn't joking, his blue eyes darkening, "Let's say whoever wins, gets to be the leader of the Vampires."

_This is risky..._

**Sora! Don't do it!**

_Shut up!_

**Sora please! Listen to your conscience! Something about that Riku guy is just wrong! He's not telling you everything!**

_I said Shut up!_

"I'll do it."

Roxas looked faintly surprised and held out his hand for Sora to shake. "Shake on it."

Sora looked at Roxas's hand briefly then, ignoring his conscience yelling away at him, he reached out and grasped Roxas's hand in his own. "The bet is on."

A/N

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaarh!

Tis chapter 4 finally!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAnd Onward! Chapter 5 my brethren!

Please be nice people!

XD

Until next time, Adieu!

Sora 3


	5. Chapter 5

Riku and Sora, Werewolf and Vampire, Enemies or Lovers?

By: Sora Nami Kayaki

Disclaimer: Sora Nami Kayaki does not own Kingdom Hearts yet again and I never shall, nor shall I ever own Final Fantasy, but that does not stop me from writing gay romance stories and thinking them up :D

A/N Aaaaaaand here we gooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Riku's thoughts are italicised and his conscience's are bold)

Rpov

The silver haired teen, opened the door. The room was average sized with a full sized queen bed, a dresser, 2 mirrors and a closet. In 3 quick strides he was at the edge of the bed, he reached down and felt it. Then sighing loudly in relief, he collapsed onto it gracefully, _My legs hurt..._

**Why? **His conscience asked in a condescending tone.

_Cause this place is frick'n huge!_

**Oh yes. But more importantly than your poor little legs, what do you plan to do about cute boys one and two?**

_Sora and Roxas? I dunno I'm not gay._ Riku rolled his eyes as he slowly squirmed his way toward the center of the bed, all the while attempting to untie and take off his shoes without hands.

**Notice how when I said cute boy one and two, you immediately said Sora and Roxas.** His conscience sneered.

He stopped in his futile attempts to get his shoes off, _That doesn't mean I'm gay!... Does it?_

**'Fraid so my friend.**

Riku laughed aloud, _You're crazy!_

**Says the guy arguing with himself...**

_Whateve-_

A loud knocking sounded from the door and startled Riku who immediately jumped up and attempted to straighten the wrinkled bed covers; the door opened and in strode Cloud with a portable phone. "Phone for you, some kid named Lob or something." To Riku's dismay, Cloud sat on his bed wrinkling it up again.

Sighing inaudibly at Cloud, Riku grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"Riku?" a small voice answered interrupted here and there by static.

"Loz?" Riku's eyes widened and he clutched the phone harder.

"Riku it's you!" The little voice exclaimed sounding rather echoy.

"How'd you find me?" Riku glanced at Cloud who seemed to be sleeping sitting up, shaking his head Riku moved to the other side of the room.

"Yazoo had a feeling you'd be at the Castle. I have to warn you Riku!" Loz's voice grew more insistent.

"Well what is it?"

"Se-" Loz cut off, and Riku could hear faintly on the other end, "Loz, who are you talking to?" _Kadaj!_ "Umm... No one..." "Don't lie to me." "Ah Kay, its Riku." "WHAT? Gimmie the phone!" there was a small scuffle on the other end which static interrupted a lot. Riku winced and head the phone away from his ear and chuckled quietly until he heard quietly from the other end, "Riku?"

Smiling, Riku held the phone back up to his ear, "Hey Kadaj, sounding good." Riku could just picture him on the other side, outside most likely, on the side of the road at a pay phone by their forest. Kadaj was most likely wearing his black worn and torn get-up like always, his sleek silver hair would be falling all over his face messily and Loz, Yazoo would be there too, Loz would be clinging to Yazoo complaining about how mean Kadaj was. The twins would also be wearing the worn and torn black get-ups of course.

"Holy shit it is you!" His voice sounded ever the same.

"Don't talk like that!" Riku said sharply.

"Yes big brother. Where are you?"

Riku was surprised that Kadaj still listened to him but laughed, "I could ask you the same thing."

"We're packing to go to Castle Oblivion, Sephiroth has a meeting there."

Riku's stomach dropped, his voice got harsh and his eyes darkened, "What. That's where I am."

"Really big broth- hey!" a small scuffle was audible over the phone line and Riku held the phone away again, this time only feeling annoyance. This time a different young voice answered, Yazoo, "Riku big brother that's why Loz called you. He called you to warn you of Him."

"Yazoo." Riku said in a way of greeting and narrowed his eyes, "So he's coming here?"

"Y-s. We ha-v-ta w-wa-n yo-u" the line was becoming more and more staticy, and then it cut off leaving only a bland dial tone behind. "Damnit!" Riku growled and hung up.

**Sephiroth is coming here?**

"Something wrong Riku?" Riku looked back and saw Cloud looking concerned at him.

Avoiding the question, Riku gave the phone back and asked, "Is there going to be a meeting being held here soon?" He had to know if it was true.

"I don't know you'd have to ask Sora that question. Is everything alright?" Cloud asked again, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Yes," said Riku stiffly and sarcastically, "yes everything is great. Now if you'll excuse me I have to speak with Sora." without waiting for an answer, he strode quickly out of the room and down the hall. Three doors down and on the right was Sora's room. Riku knocked then the quiet reply of, "come in Riku," made his heart skip a beat. Yelling at himself in his head, he walked into the room and was taken by total and utter surprise.

Compared to the hall, this room was an explosion of colour. The walls all were filled with remarkable paintings, one of Cloud, of Roxas, and a bunch more of other people Riku didn't know. One of the paintings was a person (_a guy?_) with bright pink hair holding flowers, another was a guy with long blue hair and a huge scar in the shape of an X on his face, and yet another was a guy with short brown hair holding a huge gun that had a blade at the end (a gunblade?).

Sitting in a corner of the room with an easel in front of him, paint splattered all over his cheeks, his eyes sparkling, was Sora. Sora grinned happily, his cheeks pink, "Hiya Riku, what's up?"

Riku forgot for a moment what he came here for when he heard Sora's voice; it was back to being friendly and a little child-ish, "Uh, is there going to be a meeting here any time soon?"

Sora looked a little surprised, "Ya, there is, just next week in fact. Why do you ask?" he said, cocking his head to the side. When Sora said yes, all of Riku's hopes plummeted. He dropped onto Sora's bed with his hands on his face, groaning. _Ah crap Sephiroth's coming here._

**Ah shit! Now you can't play with the twins!**

_Oh shut up!_

Sora walked over to where Riku was sitting and put a hand on his shoulder, "is something wrong?" Riku opened his eyes a bit and could just see Sora's feet standing in between his own. His eyes traveled up until they met pure sea blue and locked. Sora gulped and his cheeks flushed, looking away from Riku, his hand trembled on Riku's shoulder. Riku sighed then leaned forward and laid his head on Sora's chest. Sora jumped a little but stayed still, he put his other hand onto Riku's head. The touch caused Riku's breath catch and his eyes to slip closed. "Why are you wondering about the meeting?" Sora finally broke the silence, his voice quavering.

"Cause if the whole Council is coming here then that means their family, or their pack comes too, right?" Riku responded truthfully and calmly.

"Yes. And why? Is there someone on the Council you don't like?" Sora said softly as he started stroking Riku's hair.

Riku sighed, "Yes..."

"Who is it?" he asked softly.

"...Sephiroth..." Riku closed his eyes savoring the feeling.

"Why?" Sora almost whispered the word. Riku pulled away to look straight up into Sora's eyes, his hand wavered but continued to stroke Riku's hair. At that moment, Riku decided to tell Sora everything.

**Wait! Riku! You can't tell him! **His conscience burst out.

_Why not?_ Riku questioned, staring at Sora, mapping out his face, sketching every detail in his mind.

**'Cause vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies!** His conscience said matter-of-factly.

_So? Sora's a vamp, I'm a vamp, perfect._ Riku's eyes lingered on Sora's lips, they were parted slightly and a light pink, Riku wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

**No! You're half-vamp! The other half is werewolf! **His conscience flailed about franticly in his mind.

_So?_ At this point Riku didn't care about his conscience.

**If you tell him he'll have to kill you! Turn you away! Spurn you and never see you again! You have to keep it a secret! If not, he'll hate you. He'll think you're a freak of nature, an abomination.**

Riku's eyes hardened, he stood and pushed Sora back roughly. "Riku?" Sora reached for him again, confused, but Riku knocked his hands away. _No, I won't, I won't let that happen..._

His conscience seemed to let out a huge breath, **Good boy Riku... **

Riku turned and stormed out of Sora's room without a word, then practically sprinted to his own room. Slamming the door shut and throwing himself to his bed, he finally let his hurt show on his face. _What just happened?_

**Well Riku, you just proved to me that you are totally not gay at all.** His conscience said sarcastically.

_Whatever. Do you think Sora's gay?_

**I can't think, I'm just your conscience I think what you think, and you think he is, so I think is.**

_... That's just really confusing..._

**Ya I know and you know, so what're you gonna do about Sora and Sephiroth?**

_I don't know... Just, don't mention Sora right now, it hurts to think about him. G'night._

**That's love my friend.**

_GOODNIGHT!  
_

__A/N

And dis is Numero CINQUE!

XD

Enjoy?

Be nice people!

Until next itme!

3


	6. Chapter 6

Riku and Sora, Werewolf and Vampire, Enemies or Lovers?

By: Sora Nami Kayaki

Disclaimer: Sora Nami Kayaki just wants to say that Sora does not own kingdom hearts no matter how much I may wish upon a star for it.

A/N Onward! Chapter 6!

(Sora's and Riku's thoughts are italicized and their conscience's are bold)

Spov

Sora's heart pounded loudly as his bedside clock quietly clicked beside him on his bedside table. He lay sprawled across his bed, in his arms he clutched a brown ragged one-eared teddy bear and his eyes were open wide, staring at the ceiling. _What just happened?_

**Well Sora, **his conscience chimed, **first you were painting a picture of Riku, then the real deal sexy Riku boy walks in, you guys practically snuggle, then he storms out. To me I don't think that was all that hard to understand. **

_I know that! I was being rhetorical! _Sora snapped back. _  
_  
Sora went back to his easel by the far window. He had indeed been painting a picture of Riku when the real guy walked in. He had been in the middle of painting Riku's body, but now there's a smear of paint about where his heart would be. Sora ran his hand down the side of the canvas, his mouth turned into a sad frown, and unusual look for him.

_I wonder why he ran out like that?_

**You smell?**

_Hey!_

**Just kidding! Maybe you asked him about a sore subject.**

_Maybe..._

A loud obnoxious knocking on the door made Sora's heart leap and interrupted his thoughts, it was Roxas again. Sora groaned and without waiting for permission, in strode Roxas, glaring at Sora. "What?" Raising an eyebrow, Sora went back to his bed, waving a hand at Roxas as to say he could come in.

"Why was Riku just in here?" his voice was cold.

"He came in here to proclaim his undeniable urge for me, then we made love." Sora said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Roxas fell for it. "You mean I don't even get a chance! Damn!" he looked crestfallen.

"No you dummy, I was joking." Sora scoffed, his conscience laughing loudly at Roxas.

"Oh..." Roxas looked abashed. "Well what was he doing in here then if you guys weren't having sex?"

**Ha... he said sex... **His conscience said, giggling like a toddler.

_Shut up you..._

Sora rolled his eyes again, "He came to ask me about the Council meeting happening here next week."

"There's a Council meeting taking place here next week? Really?" Roxas looked mildly interested.

"Yup." Sora said, yawing loudly, casting a longing look at his bed covers.

Roxas clearly ignored his twin's yearning for sleep, "Wait, how'd he know about the Council's meeting if he didn't even know about the Castle?"

**Roxas raises a good point... how did he know?**

"I don't know." Sora answered truthfully to Roxas and his conscience.

"What if... what if he knows someone on the council?" Roxas looked a little worried. "Like a... boyfriend?"

"He does know someone on the Council." Sora said, remembering Riku saying something about a guy named Sephiroth.

"A guy?"

"Ya, someone named Sephiroth."

"Oh..." Roxas now looked really sad.

"Roxas, go away." Sora pulled up his blanket to his chin.

"Why? I still wanna know what Riku was doing here earlier." Roxas whined flailing about on Sora's bed.

"I wanna go to sleep, so go away." Sora yawned again, kicking a pouting Roxas off of his bed.

"Fine," he exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet, "But Hey! You better tell me tomorrow!"

"Whatever, g'night Rox."

"Good night Sor." he waved and left the room.

**Hey Sora, **came his consciences voice quietly,** what if that Sephiroth guy really was his old boyfriend?  
**  
_I don't think so conscience.  
_  
**Why?  
**  
_Cause he seemed really shocked when I touched him!  
_  
**Annnnnd? Sooooo?  
**  
_I Don't Know! That's all I can think of! Lemme sleep!  
_  
**A'right, a'right. G'night Sora.  
**  
_G'night conscience.  
_

The next morning, Sora was roused from his sleep by a loud knocking at his door. He slid out of bed sluggishly and trudged over to the door. Standing outside the door was Riku, seeing him brought back all the memories from the day before.

"Whaat?" Sora groaned, rubbing his eye with his knuckle.

Riku raised his eyebrow, his mouth curved upward into a sly smirk, "Someone's not an early person."

"Yup and I see Someone else is."

"Ya, I was wondering, where do I get food in this place? That's the one thing you didn't show me yesterday." Riku moved his hair out of his eyes and leaned coolly against Sora's door frame.

**He's so hot...  
**  
_Conscience, shut up! Not so early in the morning please!  
_  
**Hey don't shoot the messenger! I'm just repeating what you were thinking! Don't blame me if you can't control your thoughts. **

Sora grumbled loudly and turned away from Riku, "Jus' a min." he slurred. Sitting back down on his bed, he slipped on his slippers and shook on his housecoat. Walking over to Riku, he grabbed the taller boy's hand and strode down the hallway, not noticing the light blush scattered across Riku's cheeks.

RPOV

Waking up in the morning was disorienting, the silver haired boy was woken by an alarm clock going off, making that annoying droning sound. Riku sat up and blinked slowly, _where am I? _He thought reaching out a hand to slowly turn off the alarm clock. He looked around and patted the soft downy bed covers around him. Confused he slid out of the bed and walked to the only window in the nearly bare room. Outside he could just see the city.

**Riku don't be stupid! Remember Sora? His sparkling ocean eyes? **

Riku jumped away from the window with a gasp, in a rush, he remembered the day before and everything that had happened, he remembered Sora. Laughing softly Riku walked back to the bed and slid back into the warm covers. With a sigh he covered his head and slowly slipped back into sleep.

**Gruuuummble!**

_What the hell conscience? _

**This is not your conscience, this is your stomach speaking! **His conscience said ominously, **Feeeeeeeeeeed meeeee! **

As if in response to Riku's conscience, his stomach grumbled loudly. Riku groaned, "Fine then! I'm getting up!"

Twenty minutes later he was dressed and standing outside Sora's door. Taking a deep breath, he raised a hand and knocked loudly. Inside he could hear a muffled groaning, then the door opened and there stood Sora. Sora in his pj's and seriously messed up hair, said Sora rubbed at his eyes and groaned, "Whaat?"

Riku smirked, "Someone's not an early morning person."

"Yup and I see Someone else is." Sora pouted.

**Awwwww he's so cute! **His conscience laughed.

_Ya…..he is…._

**Whaaaaaaat? You're accepted your crush? NIOCE!**

"Ya, I was wondering, where do I get food in this place? That's the one thing you didn't show me yesterday." Riku moved his hair out of his eyes and attempted to lean coolly against Sora's door frame almost falling over in the process.

_Shut up conscience I have not accepted anything…. _

**Suuuuuuuuure**

The small brunette grumbled loudly and turned away from Riku, "Jus' a min." he slurred. Smiling, Riku watched as Sora went back over to his bed and put on his fuzzy bunny slippers and blue housecoat.

_Aww he's still really cute when he's half asleep. _

Walking over to Riku, Sora grabbed the taller boy's hand and strode down the hallway, not noticing the light blush scattered across Riku's cheeks who coughed and attempted to hide his blush, "Uh….so uhh…. How are you?" Riku stuttered lamely.

**Smooth. **His conscience snickered.

_Shut it. _

Sora yawned loudly, "Extremely tired…you?"

"Ah same…" Riku stammered. The rest of their walk took about 20 minutes, 10 out of the twenty minutes a very tired Sora accidentally got the two lost in the gigantic labyrinth. But the whole while the two kept up a quiet conversation, Riku teasing Sora, and Sora teasing Riku, meaningless banter to others, but Riku was the happiest he'd been in a while. And although he didn't know, Sora was just as happy.

"And here we are!" Sora declared standing outside a pair of tall white doors engraved with Greek looking carvings. He stood with his arms outstretched and an exuberant look on his face.

Riku stood beside him, a smirk on his face, "Are you sure? This is like the thirteenth time you've said that."

"Yes!" Sora said confidently, "I'm positive! This is the door to the kitchen!"

"Uh huh whatever you say Shorty. Can we just go in? I'm starving." As if to prove his point, his stomach grumbled loudly again.

Riku blushed as Sora laughed loudly, "Alright let's go!" Sora announced swinging open the doors, inside was the kitchen. "Yes! See I told you!" he danced around in glee and grabbed Riku's hands swinging him around too.

Riku laughed, walking into the kitchen he opened the fridge, "So, do you want something to eat? If I do say so myself, I'm an amazing cook."

"Well if what you're making involves blood, then yes." Sora smiled happily, not noticing Riku turn away and bite his lip.

_Oh right, I'm in a house full of vampires._

**Right-oh buddy, and vampires drink blood. **

_Uh I forgot._

"Well! Time to get cooking!" Riku grabbed an apron and put it around his waist, grinning.

_Oh well, that's alright. I need blood anyways._

**But you've never drank it like a vampire, and you've never had human blood.**

_So? I'll deal with that when I have to._

A/N __

Sooo? How did ye all like it?

Nice?

Bad?

Good?

Horrible?

Please let me know!

But not too too harsh

See y'all next time!

Sora

3


	7. Chapter 7 (The long awaited)

Riku and Sora, Werewolf and Vampire, Enemies or Lovers?

By: Sora Nami Kayaki

Disclaimer: I, Sora Nami Kayaki, sadly do not, and will never own kingdom hearts or any of the fabulous ideas for these beautiful characters. Sadly. :(

Chapter 7

A/N Chapter 7…at last.

I'M SO SORRY!

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

I SWEAR! I'M WRITING MORE NOW!

I'VE JUST BEEN SO BUSY! DX

…..

Enjoy?

Please?

P.S. There's some mild swearing hereon in :P

(Sora's and Riku's thoughts are italicized and their consciences are bold)

SPOV

**He's kind of strange isn't he?** The voice asked as Sora happily stuffed his face.

_What do you mean?_

**Well look at him, every time he thinks you aren't looking he looks kind of sick. Like he ate something bad.** Sora looked up; examining Riku's face, looking at his jaw line, following it with his eyes, glancing at his long eyelashes, the eyes opened revealing a deep aqua. Riku looked back at him questioningly. Blushing slightly, Sora shoveled more food into his mouth and exclaimed "Wow! This is delicious!" as he tried not to choke.

**Who'da thunk it? Pretty boy can cook pretty damn well.**

_Well I never doubted him!_

"Do you really think so?" Riku smirked, flipping the spatula from hand to hand, "What do you think Cloud?"

Cloud grinned, having come into the kitchen just as Riku started to cook, he had offered to help but was declined, "It was delicious, and what was that O negative?" He inquired.

"Yes sir." Riku nodded.

"But Riku, why aren't you having any?"

"Oh, well I ate while I was cooking and I'm full now." he laughed.

Cloud nodded, the three sat in a peaceful silence for a few moments then, "Sora, by the way I have that paper work for you, for the Council." Cloud said, turning to a blushing Sora.

"Oh! Okay!" Sora exclaimed jumping out of his seat, "I'll just come get that now I guess, Riku, you can find your way back to your room right?" Riku nodded. "Okay! If you need something, I guess you should just ask Roxas." Sora said darkly and with a final tone to his voice.

"Yeah sure, I'll just do that." Riku stuttered as he slowly left the room, "So I'll just leave you to it."

**Awww there he goes, why'd you make him leave?**

Sora's eyes darkened,_ It's better if he doesn't hear about any of the council's business._

**But daaaaaamn! He looked like a spanked puppy! I'd sure like to tap that!**

_Oh shut up._

"Sora." The hard tone in Cloud's voice made him cringe, "Don't get involved with that boy. You are the Head, that means you can't do whatever you want with whomever. You have a reputation to uphold. Not only yours, but the whole families. Don't be a disgrace."

Sora's stomach turned harshly, he felt as though he'd been slapped, "Yes sir," he said coolly, "What about Roxas. Shall I let him know too? I can tell him not to fraternize with any of my friends."

"What about him? He's not the Head; he can do whatever the hell he wants. It doesn't matter what he does. He doesn't matter, he's just passed off as a kid. No one important."

At that moment, something inside Sora snapped. He turned, his eyes flashing darkly. "Yes sir." with that, he turned on his heel and stormed out.

RPOV

_What was that about?_

**What was what about?**

_You know, Sora getting all mad about me talking to Roxas._

**He be jelly dude.**

_What the fuck?_ At the moment, Riku was hopelessly lost. He'd taken a few turns without really looking where he was going. By now, he thought he might be on floor two or twenty. Groaning in despair, he turned and slid to the floor. _What the hell does he have to be jealous about?_

**Holy shit dude! I am you! How can I see it and you can't? WE ARE THE SAME PERSON!**

Riku flinched, _Uhh, sorry?_

**WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO GODDAMNED THICK?**

_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? IT DOESN'T HELP ME YOU KNOW! YOU BEING ALL DAMN CRYPTIC!_

**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I SHOULD SAY HUH? WHAT CAN I SAY? I'VE BEEN A BASTARD BUT IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD AND I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH!**

_OKAY WELL THEN WHY DON'T YOU FUCK OFF BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY YOU'RE NO HELP!_

**Fine then.**

They said nothing. Riku sat slumped against the wall, his arms crossed, his lips twisted into a snarl.

_Okay. Fine then, I'm sorry okay?_

His conscience said nothing. It was a sort of, timid silence on Riku's side, his conscience on the other hand, gave out a pissed aura.

_Hello?_ Riku cocked his head to the side curiously.

**…..**

_I said I'm sorry! What more do you want?_

**…..**

_What the hell? Do you want me to admit that I like that little shrimp? Cause I do! Okay? I like how his hair has stupid little spikes! I love the way his cheeks flush! I love his blush!_

**….and?**

_Well hello there, nice to have you back asshole._

**And?**

Riku sighed, his cheeks flushed with a light pink, lowering his eyes, he hid his head behind his knees, _I'm gay. I'm in love with a vampire, the head of all vampires in fact. The most powerful vampire that ever existed. And I'm just, an abomination._

"Riku? What are you doing here?" Wide eyed, Riku froze,_ How it is, right when I realize my feelings, that damn bastard has to show up._

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOL!**

_HELP ME AT LEAST DAMN YOU!_

**What can I do? I'm just in your mind.** His conscience said with a condescending tone.

_ADVISE ME OR SOMETHING!_

"Riku?" The voice, now cautious, sounded a little closer. Opening his eyes, Riku could see a pair of sock feet crouched in between his own. Gulping harshly, Riku slowly moved his eyes up and met a pair of sky blue eyes surrounded by pieces of blond hair. Roxas. Letting out a big gust of air, Riku slumped back and let his body unfold. "Something wrong?" Roxas asked, tilting his head to the side.

Examining Roxas eyes, Riku asked, "Are you're and Sora's eyes exactly the same?"

Roxas looked confused, "Uh no, his are a bit lighter than mine. But I think mine are like the sky." He said fluttering his eyelashes at Riku, "Is this your way of saying my eyes are pretty?"

Riku raised an eyebrow, "No." Roxas's face fell, "I asked cuz I think-" suddenly Riku burst out coughing harshly. _WHAT THE HELL? DID YOU JUST TAKE OVER MY MOUTH?_

"Riku! Are you okay?!"

**I did it for your own good.**

_THE HELL? HOW DID YOU EVEN DO THAT? _

**THAT IS CLASSIFIED INFORMATION SIR! I JUST KNOW THAT ROXAS LIKES YOU AND IF YOU DON'T LET HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW HE'S GOING TO HOLD A GRUDGE! **

"RIKU?"

_TOO DAMN BAD! I AM NOT ADMITTING IT TO ANYONE BUT MYSELF!_

"RIKU?" By now Roxas was franticly shaking Riku from side to side. "RIKU PLEAAAAAAAAASE?!"

"Goddamnit! Cut it the fuck out! I'm okay alright?" Roxas looked wide eyed at Riku, "Seriously. I'm good."

"Well okay…" he said, not looking quite convinced. "So uh, what are you doing here?

"Oh, well, I'm lost." Riku said sheepishly, removing Roxas' hands from his shoulders.

Taking the opportunity, Roxas grabbed hold of Riku's hands and held tightly, "Well I can help you! Where do you need to go? Do you have anything planned for right now? How about we go out? Not on a date that is! Why would we go on a date! We've only just met, how could you suggest something like that! Unless you want to go on a date, then of course! I know exactly where we should go and it's right in the castle so we don't have to leave! So, Riku? Let's go on a date! I'm so happy you suggested it!" Roxas finished panting slightly, Riku looked at him, slightly astonished, his whole speech was done in one big breath and he didn't let Riku get one word in.

**…What…the…hell just happened.**

_I think I was just forced into going on a date with Roxas._

**Oh….he's actually gay? I was right?**

_Guess so._

**Think that means Sora's gay too?**

_Hopefully._

"Riku?" Roxas was still waiting for an answer.

"Oh! Uh, sure….I guess." Riku stammered,_ I have to say, I was kind of afraid of saying no. He looks like the kind of guy that would kill._

**True story bro.**

_So I guess I'm going on a date._

A/N

:D Good? Happy? Huh huh?

Again, I am so sorry! I know it's been a while! But I've just been so busy!

Anyone who's still with me, I LOVE YOU ALL!

3


	8. Chapter 8

Riku and Sora, Werewolf and Vampire, Enemies or Lovers?

By: Sora Nami Kayaki

Disclaimer: Don't own loves :D

Chapter 8

A/N Hmmmmmmmm :3

I like this chapter, enjoy loves!

(Sora's and Riku's thoughts are italicized and their consciences are bold)

SPOV

**What the hell was that all about?**

_What do you mean what the hell was that about? He says I'm the Head! But he treats me like a fucking child! I should have a choice whether or not I want to be the fucking Head! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUCK!_

As his conscience tried to reason with him, Sora stormed down the hallway slamming the kitchen doors closed behind him as hard as he could. Running through the halls he continued to yell with his conscience until he reached the study doors. Slamming the doors open he strode in and immediately collapsed onto the small couch.

**Sora...**

_I know...it's not Cloud's fault, the Council chose me, I was the only one available. But why can't he just fully hand over the reins to me? Or w__hy can't I live a normal teenage life, have friends, go out, throw parties, fall in love, get a boyfriend..._

**Boyfriend?**

_I MEANT GIRLFRIEND! AND STOP INTERRUPTING ME! _

Sora flailed around on the couch some more and started laughing aloud. "Who am I kidding?" he giggled.

**Hmm?**

"He's all I can ever think about. When I close my eyes, all I can see is his perfect aqua eyes staring back into mine. All I can hear is his beautiful laugh."

**Who's?**

Sora smirked at the ceiling, "I'm in love with Riku. It's crazy and I just met him, but I can't help myself. It's like, he's my soulmate or something." Sighing quietly, Sora stared blankly at the ceiling, a small smile dancing at his lips. Mind swirling with the few memories he had of Riku, he slowly slipped into a calm sleep.

"Sora? Sora, wake up." Sora groaned, the stupid voice was interrupting his dream, it was something about Riku, waves, the beach, happiness. He smiled in a satisfied way and slowly started slipping back into deep sleep, "SORA!"

"AHH?" Sora screamed as he was pushed off the couch, face first onto the plush carpet below. "Morning Cloud." he said in a muffled voice.

"Sora," he greeted, "Did you take a look at the paperwork I left you yet?" He said gesturing towards Sora's desk.

"Was just gonna do that." Sora mumbled.

"Sure, sure whatever kid, I'll send for you when dinner's ready."

**Dinner already? Geez Sora you knucklehead! You slept the entire day!**

_Mfm...whatever. I had an awesome dream._

**You don't need to tell me about your dream filled with half naked RIku's. I remember it well.**

_Mmmmmmm... it was nice._

**Sora, get your ass up and to that table. You have paperwork to look at before dinner.**

_Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine, _Sora groaned and rolled over, making his way slowly to his desk. Sitting at the desk he read the paperwork from Cloud.

**Act/Inquiry of the Lower Council #IIV**

Guards and quantitative restrictions made by the lower Council members both serve the purpose of controlling the number of foreign unknowns that can enter the main cities of the supernaturals of the main Council. There are a few reasons why known non-human guards are a more attractive option than using "_brainwashed demons."_

Official Guards imported in to protect the Council and the Head: If the Council puts a 20% power increase on imported humans from research facilities in India, they will collect a 27% increase in Guard and Council protection for the higher power increases that are imported in a year. That may sound like small change for the ultimate protection needed for the Head, but given the millions of different useless Humans which are imported into the main city, the numbers start to add up. The Council has found that the Head collects 17 hundred souls a year in a small estimate. This is information that would be lost to the lower Council members if not for our Human imports counting system.

Therefore we ask-  
-

**The hell is this shit?**

_My job dumbshit! Leave me the hell alone!_

**Fuck no! Just tell the lower Council shit members no! They never do anything right anyways! Isn't Tidus apart of it?**

_True. At least we'll have Roxas' vote for anything against anything for the lower Council. _

Throwing the papers back down onto his desk, Sora strode across the room and threw open the doors.

**Where're we going?**

_I'm just going to head out to the kitchen. I don't want to deal with this shit._

**But it's your job! **His conscience said in a mocking tone.

_Too fucking bad. I do what I want. _

Turning into the hallway, he stopped dead. Riku and Roxas were walking towards him. Arm in arm. Roxas was laughing and looking up at Riku, his head tilted against his shoulder. Riku was smirking also and looked totally comfortable with the boy clinging to him.

**What the fuck? How fast does that bastard work?**

Sora said nothing, and instead ran back into his study, slamming the doors shut behind him.

**Sora? Why are you hiding?**

Panting hard, Sora slid to the floor with his head on his knees, his breath quickened as the footsteps grew slowly closer, closer, and passed. Sora breathed in quick pants as small wet spots appeared on his knees.

**Sora?**

RPOV

**So what exactly is entitled in a 'date'?**

_Your guess is as good as mine._

At the moment, Riku and Roxas were walking through the halls in the castle, or rather, Roxas was dragging Riku forcibly through the halls.

"So uh, where're we going?" Riku asked cautiously. Roxas said nothing in response, just laughed and walked faster.

_Now I'm concerned. _

Riku grimaced, "Oh don't worry Riku!" exclaimed Roxas, "I swear I'm not going to kill you or something!" he said with another laugh. "Besides, this is a date right? What's the point of killing off your date before anything juicy happens." He gave Riku a suggestive smile. Riku winced and smiled weakly back.

_Yup, he's gonna kill me. _

**Are you an idiot? Do you even know what he means by that?**

_By what?_

**By 'anything juicy' dumbass.**

_We're going to get some juice?_

They entered the elevator and an awkward silence ensued.

**Are you really that stupid.**

_Uhh... _Riku gave a side glance at Roxas, his cheeks were flushed and he looked like someone who just won something. Riku narrowed his eyes, thinking carefully.

_OH MY GOD! HE DOESN'T MEAN THAT DOES HE?_

**You moron. He's gay, he obviously likes you. What juicy thing would he want to do with you?**

Riku's mouth fell open and a strangled noise issued from his throat. "You okay?" Roxas looked at him, concern all across his face. "You look kind of... I don't know, _Worried_?" He put a hand on Riku's arm and took a step closer.

_OH NO! _

"Oh! Oh no, I'm fine! Totally!" He let out a sort of strangled laugh and took a step away. Roxas stepped closer again. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!_

**Nice, now look at the beautiful mess you got yourself into. **His conscience said smugly, **Well now you can get some... **_**Experience.**_

_NO! NOT OKAY! _

He thought frantically as he took yet another step away, he felt his back press against the cool silver of the elevator.

"You sure you're okay Riku?" Roxas put his other hand on Riku's forehead, his right hand still on Riku's arm, slid up to his shoulder, he took another step forward, now his feet were in between Riku's.

"Yeah, Yeah! Totally! I'm Fine! Good!" Riku stammered out, his mind swirled around frantically as he shouted back and forth with his conscience.

_WHAT DO I DO?_

**DEAL WITH IT YOU DAMN BABY! TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! IT'S JUST A FRIGGIN KISS!**

_I DON'T CARE! I ONLY WANT TO KISS SORA!_

**THEN TELL HIM THAT!**

_I CAN'T!_

They continued to argue as Roxas slowly got closer and closer. Finally as he was so close, Riku could see every individual blond eyelash framing his half lidded sky blue eyes, Roxas' eyes fluttered close and his lips softly pursed and he came closer still.

**THEN STOP HIM YOU IDIOT! LOOK AT THE NUMBERS ON THE WALL! THEY'RE ABOUT TO OPEN! TELL HIM YOU ACTUALLY ARE SICK AND RUN OUT! **

True to the consciences words, the soft resounding 'ding!' called out, Riku grabbed Roxas by the shoulders and pushed him back hard, "OKAY! I THINK I AM SICK!" He called out as he ran out the doors before they could slip closed, running quickly,he heard a faint shout from Roxas from behind the closed doors. Taking care of the precious little to no time he had before the doors surely opened, he sprinted down the hallways and ran down staircases until he ran headlong into an unsuspecting Cloud. The resounding crash and yells from both parties filled the hallways, "I am so sorry!" Riku gasped, attempting to help Cloud up, "I just...I'm trying to find my room." he invented rapidly.

Cloud eyed him, "Yeah okay, I can smell Roxas' cheap cologne on you, did he try anything?" Riku said nothing, "Okay," Cloud said with a smile, "You don't have to tell me, you're room is one floor down third door on the right." He gestured behind him.

Riku grimaced a smile, "Thanks Cloud, and sorry again." he started down the hallway, ears burning, "By the way, Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"If you see Roxas-"

"Tell him you got sick?" Cloud said with a smirk.

"How did you guess?"

Cloud turned away and slowly started walking away, "I know my little brother."

Riku smiled, turned and continued, this time calmer, down the hallway in search of his room.

_Safe at last! _Riku thought with a sigh as he collapsed onto his bed. _Home sweet home i guess. For now._

**Well that was close. I have to say, I thought Roxas was going to magically appear here before you. **

_Same! _Riku groaned into his pillow, _I'm glad that's over, I never want to be in that predicament again. Especially with Roxas._

**What about Sora?**

Riku ears burned again, he rolled over and threw an arm over his eyes, "That's an entirely different situation." he answered aloud.

**So in other words, with Sora, you'll be in Roxas' position?**

"Not even! He'll want it I can assure you!" Riku claimed, "I can tell i obviously have a way with the men!" He smirked and let out a big yawn, stretching out on his bed.

**Suuure, just wait until you're in Roxas' shoes and you watch him run frantically away from you in fear.**

"Nope, not gonna happen I can assure you." he said aloud with a big yawn, rolling over, he mumbled, "I'll make sure, before I kiss him...that he...likes...me...too." Satisfied by these last coherent thoughts, he slipped into a deep sleep.

A soft, damp cloth rubbed against Riku's forehead, moaning softly Riku rolled over pulling his pillow closer. "Riku. Riku are you feeling better?"

Eyes flying open, Riku sat up and stared straight into Roxas' eyes. "What are you doing in here?"

Roxas looked down, seeming bashful, "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't realise you were so sick. Even your forehead is so warm." he said wiping the cloth yet again across Riku's forehead. "Are you feeling any better? Cloud said he had to help you to your room cause you were so nauseous."

_Thank god, Cloud was true to his word._

**True story. **

"It's okay Roxas, I'm sorry about running away like that," Riku said with a forced laugh, taking the cloth from Roxas, "I was just so, nauseous."

"Okay."

The pair sat there, surrounded by an uncomfortable silence, Roxas bit his lips and threw sidelong glances at Riku, who tried at all costs to avoid his eyes, taking the opportunity to catch his breath. The silence grew louder, bearing over the two. "So uh..." Riku said suddenly, "Where were you taking me? You know, before i got sick."

"Oh!" exclaimed a relieved looking Roxas, "The observatory actually. It's really nice up there, the whole ceiling is one great glass opening, you can see for miles in every direction. And there's some really good stargazing equipment. I just thought, that you might enjoy it." he finished sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his head, "But i guess, you were too sick, you probably wouldn't have had much fun."

"Uhh, but it's day time... don't people stargaze at night?" Pointed out Riku.

Roxas said nothing, his eyes wide, "Shit...I didn't think about that..." he mumbled. "Another time then?"

**Never in a billion years!**

"Yeah maybe!" Riku answered with a bright fake smile. _Over my dead body._ Roxas cocked his head to the side, as if listening, "Cloud says dinner will be ready soon. Wanna head down there now?" Riku muttered an affirmation with a small grimace.

_I hope to never have to be alone with this psycho for any extended amount of time, ever again._

**Awww poor you, did you not like his 'date' that much?**

_The second we were alone in a confined area he tried to kiss me! Even Cloud assumes he'll try to rape me or something! Did you hear how he said, 'I know my little brother' , why didn't he or Sora try to warn me or something?_

**Well i think Sora wanted to, remember when he mentioned Roxas before? Just before you left the kitchen? He looked like he thought Roxas might try something.**

_Yeah maybe._

The two walked in silence for most of the trip, then Roxas attempted some lighthearted conversation. Smiling softly at Roxas' awkward attempts, he cut him some slack and joined in. About three floors away from Riku's bedroom, Roxas was telling Riku about a party he went to one time that involved a car chase and a very pissed off Sora and Cloud, when Riku caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye, Sora coming out of a door just ahead of them. Coughing out a laugh, Riku turned to the boy clinging to him, and pretended to be fully absorbed in the conversation. His ears burning, he forced the blood from his cheeks and tried not to blush harder. When they got closer to the door, Riku chanced a glance back up, and saw that the door was shut tight.

A/N

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

Sora!

Oh no!

Are you okay?

Riku!

What are you doing?

Until next time!

Farewell mon amies!

:D

3


	9. Chapter 9

Riku and Sora, Werewolf and Vampire, Enemies or Lovers?

By: Sora Nami Kayaki

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, werewolves or vampires, but I do own the idea for this story!

Chapter 9

A/N Holy geez!

I almost didn't have time to update my story this week!

I'm on vacation with family (yay) and the children are all going wild!

DX Whatever! XD Please, Enjoy my hard work, blood sweat and tears.

(Sora's and Riku's thoughts are italicized and their consciences are bold)

RPOV

**Riku what is it?**

_Didn't you notice Sora?_

**Well yeah, duhhh, but what about him?**

_I dunno. I just guess I was kinda hoping he would come talk with me I guess._

**Riku think, you're walking arm and arm down the hall with Roxas, as soon as Sora opened the door, you looked away and looked like you were having an awesome time with Roxas. Without Sora. How you think that could've made him feel huh? Dumbass.**

_Whaaaaaaaat? I'm a guy! I don't notice shit like feeling and stuff!_

**What a fucking liar. Just who was it proclaiming his newfound love for a certain short brunette vampire? Who decided to have feelings about people and be an asshole?**

_What the hell? Do you get off on making me feel bad or something? You just like being right don't you. Why don't you just screw off._

**Just cause I'm right.**

_Whatever._

Grinding his teeth, Riku growled low in his throat, "Riku? What's wrong?" Roxas asked beside him. The two had been walking toward the kitchen when Riku wasn't paying attention and were just about to open the doors and go in.

"Nothing." He growled. Opening the doors he strode in, quickly taking a seat farthest from the door. Cloud looked over at him, eyebrows raised, then looked over at Roxas, who looked bewildered.

"Did something happen?" he questioned.

"We-"

"No." Riku interrupted flatly. "What's for dinner?"

"Mhm," Cloud did not look convinced as Roxas took the seat opposite Riku, "Pomegranate roast beef with mashed potatoes." He said as he took the seat beside Roxas. "Sora will be joining us shortly I hope."

Ears burning yet again, Riku attempted to take a drink of water and instead started coughing violently, the only seat left with a set dinner plate, was right beside him.

**Heeeeeeey chill out bro. It's only Sora, the cute brunette with the sparkling ocean eyes? You know him.**

_I know dumbass. It's just-_

**Hey! Check it out! Sora!**

Spinning his chair to face the doors, Riku came face to face with Sora. Both wide eyed and caught in each other's glance, Riku gulped and tried to control the blush threatening to cross his face. As he stared into Sora's eyes, he noticed a faint tinge of red in the corners of his eyes.

"Hey Sora!" called Roxas happily, breaking the couples staredown.

Riku broke eye contact and instead stared back down at his plate, behind him, Sora blinked and his face grew completely red, "Hey." he said in greeting.

As Riku stared at his plate, his ears growing warmer and warmer, he tried not to notice Sora's presence drawing closer and closer, until he was sitting next to him, he tried to notice Sora's arm brush against his own, tried, and failed.

_Graaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh!_

**What the hell? Shouldn't you be happy, and be taking the opportunity to talk to Sora? Not staring at your empty plate and acting ever so freaking fascinated by it? What the hell man?**

_I can't help it! I can hardly control my fucking blush! Damnit!_

**Did you notice his eyes?**

_Yeah, the redness?_

**Yeah, they're kinda puffy too. I bet he was crying!**

_I hope not!_

As Riku argued in his head, the other three around him conversed happily. "Okay!" Cloud exclaimed as human servants walked into the room, carrying large serving plates covered in food. "Bon appetit!"

-

SPOV

Some time had passed after the two had passed, Sora was still sitting on the floor, trying to control his breathing. "Why did that hurt so bad?" he whimpered.

**I'd say jealousy, but that felt more like betrayal on your part. It's love man. Love hurts.**

"Love stinks." he whispered, standing up, he looked around for kleenex.

**Going to supper now?**

"Yeah."

**Not going to try to avoid them? Oh well. At least the spots are gone from where you cried on your knees.**

Examining his face in a mirror in the hallway, Sora examined his eyes, "They're just a little red, no one will notice."

**Unless they stare directly into your eyes. Without blinking or something. Sure that's a little creepy, but it depends who it is! **His conscience let out a laugh.** Okay! No staring contests buddy!**

"Sure whatever." muttered Sora as he walked into the kitchen for the second time that day. Immediately, his eyes were drawn to the silverette in front of him, he watched as Riku spun quickly in his seat, and his aquamarine eyes came into view. As if caught in a trance, the two stared wide eyed at one another. Sora stared into Riku's aquamarine eyes and couldn't blink.

**Hey! YO! What did I say? What am I? Chopped Liver! I SAID NO Staring! He's going to notice your eyes!**

_I can't help it!_

"Hey Sora!" called out Roxas, bringing relief to the pair, Riku immediately looked away, and Sora breathed a huge sigh, his face turning entirely tomato red.

"Hey." he called back, taking his seat next to Riku.

**He saw your eyes...**

_I know, maybe he didn't notice._

**Bull.**

Sora sighed as he tried to convey happy conversations with his brothers while trying not to look either Riku's way or Roxas'. So basically he just talked with Cloud, whom he was also still mad at.

**How conflicting.** His conscience said snidely.

_Shut up._ He thought with a smile as Cloud announced bon appetit. The chatter died down as the four started on their supper, occasionally giving passing remarks on random subjects. Soon into the meal, Red wine was passed around and each took a tall glass.

As Sora laughed with Cloud over a joke about a werewolf needing a watchdog, he heard a slight grumble from his right. "You okay?" he asked Riku, trying not to make eye contact again.

The silverette raised an eyebrow, "'Course. It's all good." he said flatly. Riku turned back to Cloud, "Uh, Cloud? Is there something...strange in this roast?" he inquired with a cough.

"No, just the standard food ingredients I guess. I helped make it myself. Why?" Cloud asked, drinking what looked like red wine.

Riku coughed violently again, "Uh well no reason I guess."

**Is it just me, or does he look slightly green?**

_Nope, I see it too._

"Riku?" asked Sora, putting a hand on Riku's arm, "Are you sure you're okay?" Riku turned back to him with a hand over his mouth, covering yet another cough. "Do you not like blood roast?"

Riku's eyes widened, "Blood Roast? I thought this was Pomegranate Roast Beef?"

"Uhm yeaaah, traditionally known as Blood Roast, it's normally served with A positive, but this tastes like B negative." Sora tilted his head to the side. Riku was seriously green now, his pupils were dilating rapidly and his breath was quickening faster and faster. "Riku?"

Lowering his head, Riku face was hidden by his hair, under his voice, Sora could just hear him mumbling something. Suddenly, Riku pitched forward and passed out on the table, spilling his blood wine across the table cloth and staining the tips of his silver hair a thick bloody red.

"Riku!?" Sora yelled, immediately jumping forward and pulling Riku out of the mess, "Riku! Please wake up!"

On the other side of the table, Roxas and Cloud were both standing, Roxas was stock still, eyes wide, staring intently at the blood. Cloud was calling for servants help. Cloud, upon noticing Roxas, smacked him on the back of the head and yelled, "Roxas! If you're not going to help, Get out!"

Ignoring all the chaos around him, Sora knelt on the ground, cradling Riku's head and wiped the mess off of his face.

**Did you hear what he said?** His conscience asked in a hushed whisper.

Sora didn't answer, his lips pressed tight, eyes concentrated on removing any filth from Riku.

**You did right? He said, 'human blood, what have I done, what happens now', what do you think that means?**

_I don't know. I just don't._

**Sora?**

_It'll be okay,_ thought Sora as servants picked Riku up off of him and hurried him away,_ It'll all turn out alright._

-

It was well into the night and Sora wiped gingerly at Riku's forehead, removing any lingering sweat, but being at it for two hours, he felt as though there was no sweat to begin with. It was just a nervous action. Biting his lip, Sora put his hands on the bed beside Riku's shoulders, leaned down, and pressed his forehead against Riku's. Eyes closed he stayed that way.

_His forehead isn't unusually hot or something, he just looks like he's sleeping and having a nightmare._

**Maybe he is.**

Pulling away, Sora sat back down and continued wiping Riku's forehead. Behind him, the door opened quietly, Cloud poked his head in and said softly, "Sora, the Council is beginning to arrive. You have to go perform your duties, I'll look after Riku."

Not looking away from Riku's closed eyes, Sora nodded, a pout playing at his lips, "Okay. Be sure to send word to me when he wakes. I need to know if he's alright." Cloud nodded murmuring a reassurance, murmuring an affirmative.

Giving Riku one last, lingering look, Sora sighed deeply and walked out.

-

After stopping quickly by his room and changing into more, refined and older clothing, including his cloak, Sora continued on swiftly to the main hall where he could hear his guests arriving and gathering.

Sora winced as he walked around the corner, immediately being tackled by a black jacketed pink haired freak, "Sora!" the person called out.

"Hi Marluxia." he groaned. The pink haired vampire was as hyper as ever.

"How are you?!" Marluxia yelled into Sora's ears. Groaning loudly again, Sora pushed the elder off of him. Facing the doors, Sora counted five out of the possible seven council members.

**Holy shit, they all brought their whole families! That's already nineteen freaking supernaturals!**

_I know. I can count. Eight more yet to arrive._

Straightening his back, Sora stepped forward graciously and swiftly, "Welcome friends. Welcome to Castle Oblivion. When you're here, you may treat this as your home." Sora announced nobly, bowing deeply. He stood and surveyed his guests, there was the two vampire clans, Marluxia's, and Xemnas'. Both very well known and feared. There was one of the two werewolf packs, the leader being a rather young Noctis. This was only his third Council gathering he'd attended. Finally, there was two of the three witches clans, Larxene's, known as the Dark witch, and Lightning, her name describes her well. The other witches clan, Yuna's, probably wouldn't show. They're Nomads, hardly staying in one place for long. "Seifer," Sora addressed the human servant cowering to his left, "Bring Hayner, Olette and Pence and show, my honored guests to their rooms." Turning back to his guests, Sora smiled threateningly, showing his razor sharp and thin canines, "If any of you, eat, kill, bewitch, put a spell on, or in any other way hurt any of my servants or one another when you are in my home. I will personally, put an end to you. Enjoy your stay." With that, Sora turned with an elegant swirl to his cloak, and strode back down the hall. As soon as he was far enough away, he stopped, fell against the wall, and let out the deep breath he'd been holding.

**Well that was...fun.**

_I know huh. They better listen to me this time. I had such a difficult time replacing all they killed last time._

His conscience laughed loudly, then Sora, smirking called for Roxas to meet him in his room telepathically. As he walked back to his room, he could hear the humans leading all the different supernaturals to their rooms. All of them go to be on the lower floors, far away from Sora's room. Werewolves were to be on floors one and three, with one clan of vampires in between and the other on four. Then all the witches on floor five.

**Why the separation of the werewolves and vampires?**

_You know werewolves, they get so competitive. With one set of vampires in between, they won't fight with one another...too much. _

**Why not put the vampires together?**

_They're worse. I could feel Xemnas' stare on me when I was in there, he hates the fact that I'm the Head and he's not. _

**Well he is like five hundred years older than you.**

_Not even! More like fifty!_ Laughing aloud, Sora strode into his room, tossing his cloak aside, he wouldn't need it until others arrived or until the meeting in three days.

"What's so funny?" Flinching slightly, Sora saw Roxas sitting on his bed, holding Sora's painting of Riku.

"Nothing. What's wrong?" Sora could just feel the tension rolling off Roxas' shoulders.

Roxas stared even more intently at the painting, "I asked Riku to go on a date with me." he said flatly.

Sora's eyes widened and his fists clenched, "And."

**That bastard!**

"He said yes...kind of. I kinda forced him into it." Roxas reached out and caressed the painting softly. Sora turned away and started to change into his regular clothing, trying to keep his hands from shaking with anger. "Anyways...I was going to take him to the top floor. Where all the stargazing crap is right?"

Sora glared fiercely at his mirror at himself. "Yes?" he said, trying to cover all emotion in his voice. "All my stargazing equipment."

"Yeah whatever," Roxas dismissed, "Well, we were on the way up, you know talking. And you know, I was kinda flirting with him," Sora's eyes narrowed, "Then when we were about halfway up..." Sora tried to swallow his anger, "I, you know, tried to get closer." Sora's canines were getting longer, "And you know," Roxas looked nervous, "Kiss him." Sora's lips started to bleed, "But somehow," Roxas took a deep breath, "he opened the doors and ran, like literally sprinted out of the elevator, I saw Cloud and he said Riku was sick!" he finished quickly.

Surprised, Sora retracted his fangs a little, and healed the slits in his lips, shirtless he turned back to Roxas, "What do you mean sick? Like how?"

Roxas looked up, his face whiter than usual, put the painting down, "That's the thing! When I went to his room to see if he was okay, he was just sleeping! His temperature was normal!" Sora turned back to the mirror and put on a shirt, confused, "But Sora," Roxas continued, his voice wavering, "His hair was spread out, across the pillow, and I saw his ears."

Sora turned back yet again, shirt on this time, "So? I have ears, so do you."

"Sora, his ears were pointed." Roxas said seriously.

Sora raised his eyebrows, "Aaaaaand?"

"Sooooora! If he was born with pointed ears, the vampire genes in him would've fixed that and made them normal looking!" Roxas whined.

Sighing deeply Sora finished changing while saying, "Unless he wanted to keep them, he could just be repressing the gene from fixing it. He'd have to have very strong human qualities in him though. But whatever, maybe he likes them. You never know, besides, it's not any of your business." he said sharply.

"It will be when we're together!" Roxas burst out.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "How can you be so sure that you'll end up with him? Maybe he's already chosen somebody else."

"But he might not have." Roxas said in a sing songy kind of voice jumping off of Sora's bed and running out the door. Sora groaned and rolled his eyes to the sound of the slamming doors.

**Yo! You never told him what you needed to!**

_Shit!_

Running to the door, Sora opened it and yelled down the hall and Roxas' receding back, "HEY! ROXAS!" He turned back, "BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOUR OR I'LL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY." Sora yelled with a smile. Down the hall, Roxas shook his head and laughed loudly.

Going back to his room, Sora had just sat down finally, when Olette knocked on his door, groaning loudly, Sora called, "Come in."

The door hardly opened and Olette poked her head in through a small crack, "Sephiroth is here." she said in hardly a whisper.

Sora narrowed his eyes, "I'll be right there." Flashing around his room at top speed, Sora changed back into his other outfit and sprinted down the stairs stopping just short of the hall.

Walking around the corner, Sora turned to face the werewolves. Sephiroth's pack. They were known for their savagery and bloodthirst. Wrinkling his nose at the harsh fresh dirty blood and filth smell, Sora cleared his throat. The pack turned to face him as one. The youngest two, whom Sora recognized as Loz and Yazoo, who looked wild and fresh from a hunt, clung to an older, Kadaj. Sephiroth stood in front, his eyes flashed in Sora's direction, then he smiled, "Why hello there, Sora."

Sora's eyes narrowed, "Hello... Sephiroth."

Things are getting interesting...

A/N

:3

THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE!

and that was also my longest chapter :P

until next time my loves

:*

3


	10. Chapter 10

Riku and Sora, Werewolf and Vampire, Enemies or Lovers?

By: Sora Nami Kayaki

Disclaimer: Never will own :)

Chapter 10

A/N

(Sora's and Riku's thoughts are italicized and their consciences are bold)

RPOV

Riku was asleep, blissfully dreaming about places with warmer weather, beaches and Sora. Sora was laughing, playing with Riku in the water, "Riku!" Sora called happily holding out his hand. Laughing at Sora's enthusiasm, Riku reached out for Sora's hand. Riku frowned, confusion dawning across his face, he could hardly move. Sora laughed shaking his head, then turned and ran away. Confused, Riku looked down, slowly he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He reached up, and looked around, he was in an all white room with a mirror. Looking at himself, he traced the scar on his collarbone. Sora stood behind him. "What are you..." the boy whispered.

Riku spun around, trying to cover his scar, "Sora!"

"No! You're not a vampire! WHAT ARE YOU?" Sora screamed, tears streamed down his face.

Riku reached toward him, "No! I swear! I'm a vampire! Please Sora!" The room changed with a hazy swirl of colours. Sora was sitting on the floor with his back to Riku, "Sora?" Riku called timidly, wincing, he tentatively took a step forward, as a sharp pain shot through his mouth. Riku stepped forward again, walking around Sora. "Sora?" he asked again. Sora looked up at him, his throat was covered in blood, his eyes streamed tears.

"Why Riku?" Sora asked to Riku's horror, blood bubbled out of Sora's mouth, covering his chin and staining his clothes, "Why did you kill me?"

Riku's eyes widened, gasping, the pain shot through his mouth again, reaching up to cover his mouth, Riku felt a stab against his fingers. Looking at his hands, Riku saw the blood. Thick red blood was spattered across his chest and his hands, his breath coming quickly now, Riku spun back to the mirror. Stumbling up to it, Riku saw the fangs protruding from his mouth, stretching his gums and tearing his lips.

Feeling faint, Riku noticed the scar pulsing, like a separate heartbeat, then it started pulsing faster and faster, ripping, tearing open, the vampire inside fighting to get out. A horrid snarl ripped loose from Riku's mouth. Horrified, Riku fell against the mirror, no, he didn't fall, a hand reached out of the mirror and pulled him closer. Inside the mirror was another Riku. This other Riku laughed fiercely, his hair was longer, his eyes a bloody red and his fangs, bloody. An exact replica of Riku, except for the missing scar.

Riku tore away from the mirror stumbling back, falling to the floor. Sora lay on the floor beside him, eyes closed and not moving. Crawling to Sora, tears streamed from his eyes as he caressed his face. Behind him, the other Riku was laughing as he stepped through the mirror, with a sickening squelching noise, he pulled free from the mirror and walked toward Riku.

"No." Riku snarled, covering Sora, "Stay away."

The other Riku smiled manically, "Never, this has already happened. You're a murderer." He said tearing Riku away from Sora and throwing him against the wall. Riku fell with a loud crash and a sickening snap, he felt his bones crack and he lay helplessly on the floor. The other Riku paused to laugh, then he reached for Sora, grabbing at his arm, he tore the skin and taunted Riku.

Snarling, Riku felt his fangs grow longer, he felt his bones heal themselves and his hair grew longer, standing, Riku threw himself back at the other. Sinking his teeth into his collarbone, Riku tore the skin away while clawing at other parts of his body. The two tore around the room, fighting in clashes and tearing at one another.

Soon, Riku sat atop the other. Poised for fight, but nothing came. Breathing wildly, Riku tried to take the others pulse, but there was nowhere to put his fingers, there was no intact skin. He sat atop a heap of torn up flesh.

A laughing echoed around the room, "You will never outrun...your...past..." the whispered threat crawled across Riku's skin and he couldn't get away.

As Riku sat trapped in his own mind. He could faintly hear a voice, Sora's. He was talking to him occasionally, whispering repeated assurances of Riku's wellbeing.

"Riku... Riku please wake up...Riku please be okay..."

_Sora... please stop, I can hear you... and you're breaking my heart. _Riku pleaded, wishing he could move.

**He thought you were dead. They all did. **His conscience sounded angry, disappointed even.

_I know..._ Riku felt as though he was trapped inside his mind, it was if he could actually feel walls surrounding his mind, keeping it captive.

**Even if you couldn't hear them, I could. I heard them.**

_I'm sorry._

**If you're sorry then wake up.**

_I can't... I don't know... I think, the human blood is too much for my body to handle. I already have vampire and werewolf blood. Even those fight. _Riku knew he sounded pathetic, he knew but couldn't stop. The true reality of being half vampire and half werewolf was pounding away at his mind the longer he was in Castle Oblivion.

Riku fought with his conscience, trying everything to wake up when a new voice interrupted Sora's."Sora, the Council is beginning to arrive. You have to go perform your duties, I'll look after Riku." the voice said, whom Riku recognized as Cloud.

"Okay." Riku could practically see the pout on Sora's face, "Be sure to send word to me when he wakes. I need to know if he's alright."

**Awww how cute. **Riku's conscience snickered.

_Shut up. _

The chair creaked next to Riku, Cloud sat down, "Riku I don't know if you're awake, but I know you can hear me. But, when you wake up, stay away from Sora." Cloud's voice shook, and Riku could hear him swallow deeply, "I'm sorry to do this, but it's for the best. Sora has enough to deal with without you confusing him."

**What?! He can't do that! **His conscience yelled, enraged.

Riku said nothing, the walls around his mind were getting stronger, "So it's best if you just go back to sleep, and stay asleep for a while. The Council is coming, and they wouldn't think twice about putting a lone vampire like yourself to death." Cloud muttered his voice dark, then stood and left the room.

**No! He's wrong! Sora would never let that happen! Riku get up and go after him! Stop him!**

Defeated and shot down, Riku rolled over, _No. I'm tired. I think, I'm just going to go back to sleep for a while. _

His conscience was pleading and sorrowful now, **Riku...**

_No. Shut the hell up! I'll deal with this later!_

With that, Riku slipped back into a not so peaceful sleep.

**Riiiiiikuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, **his conscience called, Riku moaned aloud, **Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, waaaaaaaaaake up! **

_Mmff, no..._

Riku buried his face into his pillow, **RIKU! Stop this pathetic attempt to face people!**

"Noooooo." Riku said aloud.

"Riku?" A voice said sounding hopeful, the chair creaked beside Riku, someone was sitting on it, leaning forward onto the bed.

Riku opened his eyes, Roxas was perched next to him, half on the chair, half off. "'mornin." Riku muttered.

"Holy shit you're awake!" shouted Roxas, jumping up and helping Riku sit, flailing his hands around, he sat back down, a blush crossing his face, "How you doing?"

"Pretty good." Riku muttered not looking at Roxas. He still felt kind of apprehensive about being alone with the blond.

Roxas laughed, leaning back onto the chair, "I'm not going to do anything to you, I swear. I'm the only one available to sit with you."

"Where's Sora and Cloud?"

"Sora is dealing with the arriving guests and Cloud is preparing a feast or something." Roxas looked sheepish, "I'm supposed to be on my best behaviour while they're all here. So here is pretty much the only place where I won't be found."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "So you're hiding? From who?"

Roxas fell facedown on the bed, his voice muffled, "Xion." Riku motioned for him to explain some more, Roxas gave him a dirty look, "She's this little vampire in Marluxia's coven who's freaky as shit and totally obsessed with me!" Riku burst out laughing, "No I swear! She follows me around everywhere! And I swear, she looks exactly like Kairi, but her hair's black. No, everyone in Marluxia's coven are freakin hyper!"

**Who the hell is Marluxia?**

"Who else is here?" Riku asked, moving himself around on the bed to get comfy.

"Okay." Roxas took a big breath. "There are 7 vampires made into two covens, Xemnas, Lexaeus, Demyx, and Luxord, and Marluxia, Xion and Yuffie. 11 witches split into 3 covens, Larxene, Tifa, Vexen, Zexion and Aerith, Lightning, Vanille, and Snow, Yuna, Paine and Rikku," he paused, thinking, "That's Rikku with two k's, a girl. But Yuna's coven probably won't show." Riku nodded. "There's also 9 werewolves, two packs." Riku stiffened, "There's Noctis, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix. Then there's Sephiroth's pack, but I don't know that pack. They're kinda a mystery. But I do know that there are 4 others."

**Fuck... Well that's obviously Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj and Axel.**

Riku nodded again to both Roxas and his conscience, clenching his teeth.

"So, Riku?" Roxas inquired, "Do you know why you fainted?" Riku looked at Roxas and shook his head. "Oh, okay. Well then! Do you want to go get something to eat? Or go do something?" Riku shook his head again. "Oh okay." Roxas looked crestfallen.

"Actually," Roxas perked up, "I think I just want to be alone." Riku said looking at the wall.

Roxas bit his lip, "Okay, I guess I'll see you later then." Riku said nothing and waited for the doors to fully close before jumping up and getting dressed.

**What the hell was that about? Can you say harsh much?**

_Shut up, I know, I know. But I just feel like now feels like a good time to go to the observatory. By myself._

**The hell? That's so fucking random!**

_I know, but... It just feels like the place I should be at. Now._

With that thought, Riku opened the door, checked that Roxas was gone, and sprinted to the elevator.

SPOV

Sora stood at the opening of the grand hall, a great open white area, that was currently occupied by himself, and 4 dirty werewolves. The tension crackled around the room as Sora and Sephiroth had a staredown. The younger wolves said and did nothing.

Finally Sephiroth broke the silence, "Sora," the name rolled poisonously off his tongue and the previously mentioned, snarled quietly,

"It's so very nice to see you." he purred."And how is your esteemed elder _brother_."

Sora's fists clenched, "Sephiroth, it's very nice to see you and your pack. But, are you missing someone? Did you perhaps have a _fallout_? Did they leave you as well? Just like, oh that young werewolf a couple years back. Just let him go didn't you? No choice?" Sora snarled smoothy, "I always knew you were extremely _lax _with your cubs. Just look at the ones still with you," Sora motioned towards the others behind Sephiroth. "Not very well groomed are they?"

Loz growled, his brother, Yazoo, held him back, his face impassive. "Calm down." Sora heard him whisper. Kadaj moved protectively in front of the two.

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean!" Kadaj yelled starting forward, his fists clenched and mouth twisted into a snarl.

At once, there were 10 half vampire servants in the room, spread out around the 5 and ready to pounce if there was at all a threat directed toward held out an arm to Kadaj, motioning for him to stop, Kadaj growled but stayed put.

Sora walked up to and around Sephiroth, towards Kadaj, Sora's eyes crackled and he could feel his aura swirl and sizzle. Kadaj took a step back and was immediately stopped by a vampire. "Never," Sora started, a menacing look on his face, "Insult me, ever again." He stood strong with his back straight, Kadaj was about a head taller but Sora knew he could feel the threat in his bones. Moving back to the front of the group, Sora made sure to look directly into each one of the werewolve's eyes, "Now, if any of you eat, kill, or in any other way hurt any of my servants or one of my other guests when you are in my home. I will make sure, you never think to do that ever again." Sora met Sephiroth's eyes again, "Ray will lead you to your rooms." he said motioning to the half vampire to his side.

He spun and walked out of the room, feeling the stares bore into his back.

Soon after, Sora collapsed onto his bed face down.

_Well that was...fun._

**No shit!**

_Seriously! I felt like Sephiroth was going to leap across the table and rip my throat out or something!_ Sora laughed aloud weakly, "I'm too tired to even change!" he moaned.

**Lazy ass.**

"I know."

Sora flailed around on the bed, attempting to take off his jacket without standing, when a knock came at the door, Hayner. "Come in." Sora said, his voice muffled by a pillow that had landed on his face.

Hayner walked in, raised an eyebrow at Sora's position, "Uhm, Master Kayaki? Do you need help?" Sora gave him a sarcastic look, Hayner laughed then came to the bed, helped Sora up and took his coat. Walking to the closet to hang the coat up, Hayner said, "I was sent by Cloud to inform you that Sir Sephiroth's pack are wreaking havoc on floor three. There might not be any stable living space when they are through."

Sora groaned, "Whatever. Just leave them, attend to their petty needs and leave me alone about it."

Hayner nodded and bowed. Walking to the door, he went to open it, when it burst open and smacked him in the face, Roxas strode in and gave the bleeding Hayner only a passing glance. "Sora! Get that freaking Xion to leave me the hell alone!" he yelled as Cloud strode in after him.

"Roxas! What the hell?" Cloud yelled, kneeling down beside Hayner, who was still on the floor, petrified and holding his face with both hands. As Cloud inquired Hayner about his wellbeing, two more human servants walked in with complaints. Sora tried to listen to the servants reports and Roxas yell all at once when in ran Tifa, Zexion, Marluxia and Demyx all with complaints of their own. Demyx supporting a broken sitar and Yuffie, a large chipped shuriken. Zexion had a bloody nose as did Marluxia.

Sora sat perched on the edge of his bed, his face getting darker and darker. Finally Sora had enough, jumping off the bed, he burst out, "OKAY EVERYONE! GET OUT!" The human, witches and vampires all froze and stared. He crackled energy and his fangs were almost fully out. His eyes flashed red, and they all ran, slamming his door shut behind them. All except Cloud. Whom sat perched on Sora's wheely chair, eyebrow raised. "What." Sora asked him darkly.

Cloud snickered. "Having fun?"

Sora laughed dramatically, retracting his fangs, "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Nope." Sora looked at him, Cloud gave Sora a look full of pity, "I can get you one night. Go do whatever. Just stay hidden. Then tomorrow I expect you to do your job. You can deal with the consequences tomorrow." He smiled, "Run."

Sora's eyes widened, and without another word he was out the door, sprinting down the hallway to the elevator.

**Where are we going?**

Sora grinned, his hair whipped around his face, _The observatory._

A/N

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

Anyone know where this is going?

XD

3


	11. Chapter 11

Riku and Sora, Werewolf and Vampire, Enemies or Lovers?

By: Sora Nami Kayaki

Disclaimer: Dont own however much I would love too

Chapter 11

A/N

(Sora's and Riku's thoughts are italicized and their consciences are bold)

RPOV

**So what the hell do we do now.**

Riku stood at the edge of the observatory window, head leaning against it, he stared at the small city lights below.

"I don't know."Riku placed a hand against the window. "I'm so high up, it's like I can touch a cloud," he joked.

Turning around, Riku took in the room for the first time. It was a large room, obviously on the top of the tower, consisting of a lot of expensive looking stargazing equipment, a couch and a huge flat screen tv. The wall was one big semi-circle with one side being a wall, the other side was a huge window.

Eyeing the couch, he noted, "Well it's no wonder Roxas wanted to bring me up here, he was probably going to rape me or something." Laughing aloud, Riku sat down on a small stool facing the window breathing calmly. He looked down at the far city lights, thinking about the days, not too long ago he lived down there. He had lived in a small apartment consisting of only the essentials. For the two years he had been on his own, he had tried to avoid getting attached to anything. He had nothing worth keeping or remembering. His only worthy possessions were his clothing. On his 19th birthday, the day Sora came to get him, he finally found something. Something that long after he left here, he would always remember.

"Sora," he breathed under his breath, closing his eyes and letting his head rest on the window. Laughing softly he slowly started to drift off, thinking only of Sora.

Suddenly the silence of the room was interrupted by a loud ding, the elevator. Jumping, Riku spun around on his chair, hoping to god that it wasn't Roxas.

Heart pounding, Riku spun back away from the opening doors, prefering not to see Roxas walk in, eyes clenched closed, he bit his lips, then, "Riku?" it was Sora.

"Sora?" Riku stood back up, surprised and relieved more than anything. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh well I was going to ask you the same thing actually," Sora said sheepishly, "I just, wanted to get away and be alone before I have to deal with everyone downstairs. I've been given a final night to myself by Cloud." he rubbed at his hair, looking away from Riku as a light blush scattered across his cheeks.

Riku nodded, _Alone? Does that mean he wants me gone?_

**Cloud did say to stay away from him anyways**, Riku sighed regretfully, walking around Sora he headed slowly back to the elevator, "Okay, well then, I'll just leave you alone then." He pressed the button and heard the elevator react. Something shuffled behind him, then Sora's quiet voice broke the sudden silence.

"I wouldn't mind, if you... you know...wanted to stay." Riku turned around, Sora stood close behind him, his face a full out bright red, his head tilted to the side.

Riku smirked, feeling his ears flush a little, "Well then, if that's what you want." he pressed the cancel button, "I guess I can stay for a while."

Sora beamed, immediately sharing no resemblance to the sulking boy he was a few moments ago, "Great!" He jumped forward a few steps and grabbed Riku's hand, "So what do you want to do?"

Riku blushed, looking away he searched for a quick solution.

**What about the stargazing equipment?**

Riku pointed to the other side of the room where apparently all the stargazing equipment was held, "Is that yours?"

Sora looked where he was pointing and nodded eagerly, "Yup! Actually, everything in here is mine, but do you want me to show you?" Riku nodded, and was immediately dragged across the room by a hyper Sora, who was laughing. Riku watched Sora set up the equipment, and noted that Sora was quite pro at it. He looked eager to be using it again.

The next few hours were spent with Sora pointing out constellations and stars to Riku who stayed mostly quiet, observing the smaller boy with a smile playing at his lips. As the time passed the two slowly made their way to a sitting position, just staring at the sky, Sora speaking up once in a while to point out something worthwhile.

Riku lay in a comfortable silence with one hand on Sora's head, Sora was curled up beside him, his head on Riku's chest. Riku could see the other's eyes half open and the rise and fall of his chest. Smiling, Riku ran his fingers through Sora's hair, he watched as Sora's eyes slipped closed, and breathing softly, Riku closed his eyes.

Riku breathed as evenly as he could as he listened to Sora's breathing, then, the pressure of Sora's head moved just slightly, opening his eyes, Riku looked down at the boy. Sora's eyes were open and he lay on his side facing Riku, Sora smiled softly. Riku smiled and moved his hand under his head, then closed his eyes again. Riku relaxed letting out another deep breath then suddenly, the pressure shifted again, and was gone. Riku opened his eyes and slightly jumped, Sora hovered right over him, Riku froze as Sora moved closer, Sora's lips were parted and Riku could feel the light breathing coming from them, Riku's breath hitched and his lips parted.

The brunette drew closer yet and Riku's hand moved to the small of Sora's back. Staring into Sora's eyes, Riku waited, his eyes in a half closed position. Sora was so close now, Riku could see every individual eyelash fluttering, Sora's breath was slowing now. His head tilting, Riku moved his chin up, about to brush their lips together. Riku pulled the younger slightly closer, closer and then Sora was gone.

Riku jumped violently, the brunette had launched himself onto the couch behind him.

"So uh Riku..." Sora stuttered. "You wanna watch a movie?"

Riku laughed, fighting the blush that threatened to cross his face, "Sure, what do you got?"

_What the heck was that?_

**I guess he chickened out, or expected you to kiss him.**

_What? _Riku thought freaking out, standing up, he crossed the floor to the other side of the couch, Sora was kneeling in front of him facing a stack of movies.

**Maybe he wants you to make the first move.**

Sora turned to Riku, beaming, "How about The Notebook? It's one of my favourites!"

Riku stared fixated at Sora's lips, mind spinning, "Sure." He said not paying attention, _Me? I have to make the fucking first move?_

**I'm not really sure you have to go as far as fucking, but if that's what you want i guess so. **His conscience remarked, laughing.

Riku glared at the arm of the couch, _That is not what I meant. _

**Suuuuuuure.**

The couch bounced as Sora threw himself onto it, "Ahhhh! I just love this couch!" He moaned rolling around, "It's so squishy and big!"

Riku smirked, "Better than the floor."

Sora stopped rolling and his face turned beet red. "Yea..." Turning to the tv, Sora turned on the movie, Riku sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position. Sora glanced at Riku and sat cross legged beside him with their legs pressed together, Riku sneaked a glance at the brunette, his face was still a beet red, Riku turned his eyes back to the tv and smirked settling in for a long movie.

Predictably, The Notebook was just as boring a movie as Riku had assumed, it was obviously a romance and Sora was more fun to watch. Not far into the movie, Noah lifted the girl Ally into the air when they're playing on the beach, and Riku felt a soft pressure on his fingers, looking down, he noticed the tips of Sora's fingers overlapping his own. Grinning, Riku reached over and took hold of Sora's hand.

A little while later, there was a rather promiscuous car scene where the two movie characters started making out, Riku looked over at Sora who was blushing rather hard. Reaching over, Riku pulled him closer, putting an arm around Sora.

A short while after the promiscuous car makeout, there was a piano scene in an abandoned house. In the piano scene, Sora started fidgeting in Riku's arms and Riku tightened his grip, smirking.

Paying attention to the movie now, Riku suspected what would happen next.

"Like what are you thinking right now? What are you thinking?" The two were about to have sex for the first time and Ally asked Noah what he was thinking and stopping in their kissing again.

Riku tilted his head, _I'm thinking about Sora, _Riku thought looking down at the brunette, _I'm thinking about kissing him, caressing his face and pulling him closer. _He observed the blush on Sora's face and watched as Sora's eyes flickered up at Riku then back down to his own hands. Riku smiled softly as he watched Sora wring his hands together, he watched Sora bite his lip.

Watching Sora, he heard Noah say, "I love you, you know that right?" _Me too, _he thought, _I love you Sora._

Sora's eyes moistened as Ally whispered back, "I love you too."

Riku slowly reached forward, ready to cradle Sora's face in his hands and kiss him for the first time, when the movie changed for the worst, groaning he let his head fall back against the couch as the couple on the screen were interrupted and the cops got involved.

Predictably, when the couple broke up, Riku turned to Sora and saw the tears streaming from his eyes, smirking, Riku reached over and softly wiped away his tears, Sora gave Riku an embarrassed smile and cuddled closer.

"Hey, Riku." Riku opened his eyes to the prodding of Sora's fingers into Riku's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Riku rolled to face the other way and closed his eyes again, faintly noticing the faint early morning sunlight dance across the floor.

Sora laughed and launched himself onto Riku lap, spinning around so he was face to face with Riku. Sora puffed his cheeks out at Riku and started poking him in the gut, "Hay you!" he whined, "Wake up!" Riku kept his eyes closed and tried not to smirk or flinch at the prodding, suddenly, Sora's fingers started moving around some more making Riku jump. Sora laughed aloud, "Wakey wakey buster!"

Riku opened his eyes, laughing and flipped Sora over onto the couch, "Stop tickling me!" he warned to a laughing Sora, trying to grab at his flailing hands.

Sora stuck his tongue out, "Make me!" he said mischievously flailing around some more. Riku growled playfully and grabbed his hands, holding them in one hand above Sora's head, he grinned triumphantly at Sora.

A sudden quiet came over the two, both caught in one another's gaze, very slowly, as if giving Sora time to move, Riku slowly moved closer. Releasing Sora's hands, Riku put one hand on Sora's hip and the other on the couch to brace himself up. Lowering himself down, Riku paused millimeters from Sora's open lips, looking into Sora's eyes, suddenly unsure.

**What are you doing?**

_I- I don't know. I don't know if he wants to kiss me or something, what if he doesn't want this?_

Suddenly closing his eyes, Sora lifted his chin higher and met their lips slowly together causing Riku's eyes to widen and his breath to hitch.

**Guess that answers that.**

Closing his eyes, Riku met Sora's lips again with his own, slowly massaging them together. Smiling softly, Riku pulled away, Sora pursed, his lips, "Hey." He muttered, "I'm not through with you yet mister." Riku laughed against Sora's lips as the brunette pulled them together again.

Feeling as though his body was on fire, Riku was aware of nothing but Sora's lips pressed against his own, slowly moving against Riku's. Having exactly no idea what one was supposed to do in a situation like this, Riku let instinct take over and could feel his hands roaming around Sora's body. Feeling Sora's hands roam his own body, he pressed closer, yearning for more. Running his hands down Sora's sides, Sora reached up and pulled Riku's face closer, their mouths meeting and tongues clashing.

Pulling away, Sora breathed hard, arching his back as Riku attacked his neck, kissing it and pulling the brunette closer yet. Pulling Riku up, the pair somehow flipped over on the couch so Sora was straddling Riku's hips. Sitting atop Riku, Sora reached around, and pulled Riku's hands up. Holding them up, Sora gave Riku a mischievous grin and started roaming his hands down Riku's chest, down to the shirt line, lifting it up, he roamed his hands over Riku's bare chest. Breathing hard with his teeth clenched, Riku pulled his hands free and flipped the two back over, Sora falling against the couch under him.

Taking the edge of Sora's shirt in one hand, Riku pulled it up and over Sora's head throwing it aside. Running his hand up Sora's chest, he reached up and took hold of both of the brunette's hands pulling them up high above his head. Leaning down, he slowly pressed his lips against Sora's neck again and again, causing Sora to squirm under him and let out a harsh lustful moan. As Riku's lips roamed Sora's body, he smirked and let the smaller's hands free. Feeling them pull at his hair, Riku moved back up and was attacked with more lustful kisses from Sora. Moving closer yet again, Riku was in a position where he had one leg on either side of Sora and one hand bracing himself up on the couch, the other was back to it's roaming and exploring of Sora's bare upper body, causing Sora to arch his back against Riku. Riku, surprised, let out a loud moan and pulled Sora's body closer to his own. With both parties breathing hard, Riku looked into Sora's eyes and saw nothing but lust and desire.

Moaning quietly, Riku could feel the yearning deep in the depths of his stomach, yearning for Sora, for Sora to be under him, both naked, to be squirming under him. To please Sora and himself.

He wanted Sora to trust him, to be his.

**You want him to trust. You want him to trust **_**you?**_

Riku's mind was hazy, and he tried to ignore the annoying voice in his head. _Screw off._

**No. Listen to your conscience dumbass. Look at Sora. Look at how much he obviously trusts you. You are half werewolf! He doesn't know **_**you **_**at all! You don't even know him!**

Riku pulled away from Sora, giving the pair time to breath before Sora grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pulled him back down.

A/N

:D

Enjoy?

That was sooooo much fun and soooooo hard to write XD

Lawl, anyways, if there are people who like my story, well please, i mean no offence to the referance of The Notebook (which i also do not own). I like that movie, though it does make me kind of really sad at the end. Lol

But yeah :3

Until next time peoples!

Please review!

3


	12. Chapter 12

Riku and Sora, Werewolf and Vampire, Enemies or Lovers?

By: Sora Nami Kayaki

Disclaimer: Never will own :)

Chapter 12

A/N Some slight mature content if present from this point on :P If you don't aprove of male loving don't read, but on the other hand if you don't like yaoi then why the hell are you reading this? Well anyways, Please, do enjoy ;)

(Sora's and Riku's thoughts are italicized and their consciences are bold)

SPOV

Kissing Riku was the most exhilarating thing Sora had ever done, his mind was whirling and he could hardly breath, but he didn't ever want to stop. Hardly aware of anything else around the two, he could only feel anything to do with Riku. He could feel his body burning, he could feel his hands clenching and pulling at Riku's shirt. He could feel the hard muscles in Riku's stomach moving as he hovered over Sora, panting loudly also.

Pulling away, Sora gasped for breath and Riku attacked his neck again, moaning loudly, Sora pulled at Riku's hair, writhing under him, wanting more. Opening his eyes weekly, Sora looked into Riku's eyes and seeing nothing but wild-like, animalistic lust, Sora groaned and grabbed the neck of Riku's shirt, pulling him down.

Moving his hips up against Riku's, Sora smirked against Riku's lips as the silverette groaned, pulling Sora closer. Forcibly flipping the two over, Sora ran his hands over Riku's stomach and started moving his hips cautiously against Riku's, causing the silverette to moan and clench his teeth. Smirking, Sora leaned down and pressed his lips against Riku's neck, attempting move his lips and suck like Riku did. Feeling Riku's hips buck up against his, savouring at the sound of Riku's moan, Sora reached to pull off Riku's shirt. Suddenly, as Sora lifted Riku's shirt just up to his chest, Riku's hands were in between them, taking hold of Sora's and flipping them back over.

Growling in frustration, Sora pouted at Riku's smirking face. "That is so not fair." he muttered, fighting against Riku's hands holding his.

"How so?" Riku muttered, running his lips over Sora's chest, he freed one of his hands, and instead held Sora's in one hand.

Stifling a moan, Sora bit his lip, "'C-cause, you're still wearing a shirt," Riku's hand ran down Sora's chest and onto his thigh, Sora gulped, "and I-I'm not. It's o-only fair." he whimpered, feeling fully under Riku's control. Gasping loudly, Sora spasmed violently as Riku's lips ran across his stomach and his hand brushed against him. Moaning, Sora made incoherent noises as Riku slowly nudged his zipper down.

**Woah woah woah! Sora!**

Mind hazy, Sora's eyes slipped closed and his head fell back, his hands running through Riku's hair. Suddenly, Riku's lips were on his, one hand on the pillow next to Sora's head and the other, slowly pulling Sora's pants off. Sora's hands clutched at the back of Riku's shirt, nearly tearing it open.

Kicking off the brunette's pants, Riku grabbed them and tossed them off to the side. Tilting Sora's head back, Riku kissed and licked his way slowly back down to Sora's groin. His hand running up Sora's leg, Sora moaned loudly as Riku's hand reached the soft part of his inner thigh.

Riku chuckled low in his throat, "A bit eager?"

"Sh- shut up!" Sora breathed, wriggling underneath Riku, waiting for him to go on.

Riku was teasing him, rubbing his thigh with one hand while the other held his hips down from bucking up. Riku's mouth kissed lazy patterns on his lower belly, slowly going lower only to stop and move back up, starting the torturous process all over again.

**Sora! You dumb fuck! YOU JUST MET HIM!**

Throwing his head back, Sora clawed at Riku's back, trying to ignore his conscience yelling at him, **SORA! REMEMBER, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS GUY!**

_SHUT UP! _

Unyielding, his conscience continued yelling in Sora's ear, **SORA! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS GUY! I UNDERSTAND YOUR FEELINGS BUT LOOK!**

Opening his eyes, Sora looked down at the silverette, he was on his stomach in between Sora's legs, continuing his slow torture of the brunette. Trying to concentrate, Sora's eyes were drawn to the neck of Riku's shirt. Spotting something there, Sora tried to look closer, raising himself up onto his elbows, still breathing hard, Sora noticed something.

_That's a scar... Why does he have a scar? _Sora tried to focus, trying to think through his foggy brain.

**He's hiding something! VAMPIRES CAN'T HAVE SCARS! NOT EVEN HALF HUMANS! IF HE REALLY IS HALF VAMPIRE, WHAT ELSE IS HE?**

Suddenly, scared beyond belief with thousands of terrifying possibilities running through his mind, Sora threw himself back yelling 'No' hoarsely. Flailing wildly, Sora fell off the couch onto the hard floor below.

Jumping to his knees, Riku reached for Sora, "Sora?" he asked, panic evident on his face, "Is something wrong?"

Standing shakily, Sora grabbed his shirt and forced it over his head, snatching up his pants, he turned to a very worried looking Riku, "What are you." he whispered, a tear slipping down his face.

Riku's face paled, stepping forward, he choked out, "S-sora, I-I swear. I'm a vampire." He reached out, his hand just brushing Sora's arm, "Just please, Sora I-"

"NO!" Sora screamed, wrenching his arm away, throwing one last glance back, tears streaming from his eyes, the terror evident, he turned and sprinted to the elevator. Punching the button, it opened almost immediately. Stepping inside and after slamming his hand against the close and down buttons, Sora collapsed against the closed doors behind him, head down on his knees, terrified.

**Sora...** his conscience asked timidly, **Are you okay?**

_NO I AM NOT OKAY! I JUST ALMOST HAD SEX WITH THAT HALF VAMPIRE! WHAT THE HELL IS HE? _

**I don't know. But I know he's dangerous. **His conscience's voice was cold and unforgiving. **Whatever he is, it's not right. His vampire genes are being overpowered by something else. There are only a few possibilities that could be strong enough to fight the vampire gene. **

Gasping quietly through his tears, Sora attempted to stand on his shaky legs and put on his pants, _Like what? I know about the humans that can be strong enough._

**But that only applies to human deformities that they could've been born with. Extra things that happened to them after birth would have been demolished by the vampire genes. The vampire genes make one look flawless and perfect.**

"Like a porcelain doll." Sora whispered falling back against the wall and wiping his tears away.

**Exactly.**

"Whatever." Sora said decisively, "I can deal with him later. It's already morning. The first meeting with just the Council members will be happening at noon."

**You just don't want to face the fact that you're in love with a monster.**

_Not a monster until otherwise proven guilty. _Standing tall, Sora straightened his back and narrowed his eyes, "If I do find out he stands as a threat against my family or any of the supernaturals, I will deal with him myself."

_Even if I am in love with him. That fact will not change._

**Be careful.**

_I always am._

RPOV

_He ran away, he fucking ran away._ Running to the elevator, Riku pounded on the call button, kneeling on the floor, Riku threw his hands over his head, pressing his palms into his eyes. Clenching his teeth together, he could feel the lump in his throat burning, he could feel the tears building up behind his eyelids. "I don't believe it. Why did this have to happen."

**Because you're an abomination. Because everything is your fault. You're a failed creation. You're the reason your family is dead. **

Trying to hold back the sobs, Riku said nothing as he stepped into the empty elevator and took the mental beating from his conscience.

His conscience let out a crazed laugh, **I **_**AM **_**YOU! And even I think you're crazy! Even I think You **_**deserve **_**to be dead!**

Riku let his hands fall, letting the tears slip from his eyes, "I know. And now Sora is afraid of me."

Suddenly feeling as though he was punched in the gut, Riku doubled over coughing violently, _Did you just mentally hit me?!_

**HELL YES! AND I'LL FUCKING DO IT AGAIN!**

_WHY?_

**BECAUSE YOU MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT! WHY DON'T YOU GO AFTER HIM! YOU LOVE HIM! NO MATTER WHAT KIND OF BLOOD YOU HAVE! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENED IN YOUR PAST! LOVE IS LOVE!**

Riku just sat against the wall, slumped over, _It`s too late._

**FUCK YOU! GO AFTER HIM! IF YOU TELL HIM THE TRUTH, IF YOU TELL HIM THAT YOU'RE HALF VAMPIRE HALF WEREWOLF, IT'D BE BETTER THAN LEAVING HIM TO GUESS! GET UP!**

Snarling loudly, Riku stood up, his fists clenched, "Fine then. Okay? I'll go to him. Even though he probably never wants to see me again. I'll go see him. But what do I say?!" Riku groaned throwing his hands exasperatedly into the air as the numbers clicked closer to Sora's floor, "Hey Sora, sorry about not telling you, but I'm half-werewolf and half vampire. Yeah I know, that's supposed to be impossible, but I can assure you. I'm both. How, you say?" Riku said mockingly to himself, "Oh you know, the usual for new kinds of monsters, a failed chemistry test." the elevator dinged, "Why didn't I tell you sooner? Oh because Sephiroth said he'd kill me if I told anyone." The door opened with Riku's back to it as he ranted.

A sickeningly smooth voice interrupted Riku's ranting and a large hand wrapped itself around Riku's upper arm, yanking him backwards out of the elevator, "Indeed I did my dear Riku." falling to the floor, Riku winced in both fear and pain and glanced up. Standing above him, with a foot on Riku's left hand, grinning manically, was Sephiroth.

**What the hell is this bitch doing here.**

Wrenching his hand out of under Sephiroth, Riku jumped to his feet, eyes narrowed cautiously, he demanded, "What the fuck are you doing here."

Sephiroths face broke into an even more manic smile, "Oh my dear Riku, I am here for the Council meeting of course." Riku stepped around Sephiroth and started down the hallway, fists clenched "Oh Riku." Sephiroth called to Riku's retreating back, "Don't you want to see your _precious_ brothers?"

Riku froze, eyes narrowed, "I have no brothers." With those cold words, he stormed down the hallway without a look back.

Storming down the halls was becoming natural to Riku, it was a good way to escape awkward situations, but in a castle with about 30 new people, it was also a great way to run into other awkward situations.

Riku sprinted around corners dodging harried looking servants one after another. Finally slowing down, Riku realized a little too late that he'd ran straight into the people he didn't want to see.

"Big brother!" Yelled the three excited werewolves. Bracing himself and clenching his teeth, Riku closed his eyes as the three tackled him to the ground causing them all to bang heads and elbows ensuing a lot of complaints from the silverettes.

When they were all situated on different parts on the ground and calm, the three just sat in an awed silence, staring at a very pissed and unnerved Riku.

"What the hell are you all looking at." Riku finally grumbled, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

The three jumped, then after sharing a nervous glance, the tallest started, Kadaj. "What are you doing here big brother?"

"Okay first things first," Riku started gruffly, "Don't call me big brother or brother or any relation to you all. Second, I kind of live here now. Third," he said counting out exaggeratedly on his fingers, "Do NOT associate with me when you're here. Got it?" He waited until the three nervously nodded, "Good."

Turning he attempted to make a quick getaway when he ran into Sephiroth, "Going somewhere pup?"

**Oh my fucking god, leave us the hell alone! **His conscience yelled.

Riku snarled, "Get the fuck out of my way."

The elder waved a hand, "What if I say no?" Riku stepped forward threateningly, Sephiroth laughed and raised an eyebrow, he cooed, "What happened to you Riku. Ever since that _human _incident, you changed." Riku snarled, "You were brainwashed, you used to be such a good pup, following me around, idealizing me."

"That was before! When I was young and stupid!" Riku yelled.

"As far as I'm concerned, you still are young and stupid." Sephiroth said, his eyes flashed dangerously, "When you get older, you'll realize that it's best for you to come back. You'll realize the two years of stupidity this was. Looking back," he said icily, "Maybe this was all my fault, maybe I should have killed that little wrench when you two met. This would've all been avoided." Riku could feel his control breaking, his snarl grew more animalistic and his movements were harsher. "That was not love Riku." He snarled, "That was just stupid children dabbling in things that they don't understand!

Riku's nails were digging into his palms, making them sticky with blood.

**RIKU! CALM DOWN!**

"Shut up." Riku snarled, both to his conscience and to Sephiroth. Sephiroth laughed and Riku's conscience grew more insistent.

**Riku! Listen to me! You can't listen to him! He's just trying to provoke you!**

_No! I don't care!_

Sephiroth's smile grew more, feeding off of Riku's anger, "Riku, I have a brilliant solution for you, why don't you just calm down," he stepped forward, reaching out a hand to Riku's shoulder, "You can come home with us, things have changed, we've all changed. I've changed, for you Riku." His hand slowly descended onto Riku's shoulder, Sephiroth's nails digging into Riku's shoulderblade and Riku winced.

Riku tried to pull away, yet only succeeded in causing himself further pain, as blood seeped through his shirt, he could feel the seductive pull of Sephiroth's words, he could feel the Alpha's orders slowly scraping through his minds barriers. Wincing, Riku was pulled slowly towards Sephiroth, the Alpha's orders making Riku dizzy, "Come back to me," Sephiroth whispered, "Come back to your brothers, to your _Master_, and be _submissive_."

Riku's mind whirled and he felt as though he would pass out, breathing heavily, Riku's head nodded and his legs tinged, the feeling was very unpleasant. Suddenly, as though a great bucket of water was dumped onto his head, a voice yelled out, breaking Sephiroth's control and concentration.

Whirling around, Riku tore himself away from Sephiroth's grip, the yell came from a girl standing right behind him, with her hands placed against her hips, lips placed into a furious scowl, eyes narrowed, "Hey!" She yelled again, pushing around Riku and poking a finger viciously against Sephiroth's chest, "Leave him alone!"

Sephiroth's eyes widened in a mixture of disgust and surprise, tilting his head, he scowled back at her, "Who the hell are you."

"My name is Rikku, Rikku the nomad under the witch Yuna." The blond said, flipping a braid over her shoulder.

Still feeling slightly dizzy, Riku stared, wide eyed at the witch's back, the image seemed so familiar, so reminiscent. The girl's voice seemed to strike a cord in the back of Riku's mind. A hidden and forgotten memory, the memory danced at the edge of his mind, suddenly, Riku stumbled and reeled back, gasping aloud, Riku's eyes slipped closed and he fell with a loud crash to the floor. His last coherent thoughts before slipping into unconsciousness were a jumble of pictures, meeting a girl in a village, a small blond, with green eyes sparkling, laughing with her, then nothingness, just black. His mind drifted away, then for the fifth time in the last twenty-four hours, he passed out.

A/N

Soooooo?

Oh no! Riku!

Lol! Not again!

XD

Sephiroth you bastard! Leave my Riku alone! DX

Onto chapter 13 my loverlys

3


	13. Chapter 13

Riku and Sora, Werewolf and Vampire, Enemies or Lovers?

By: Sora Nami Kayaki

Disclaimer: Never will own :)

Chapter 13

A/N So it was brought to my attention about the fact that I have never really specified certain ages. Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo's ages. Like why Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj call Riku big brother, even though they are actually all older than him in the real world, But this isn't the real world! Deal with it! Lol, So here you go, Loz and Yazoo are the same age, they're both about 9-10, they're twins. Kadaj is actually a little older than Riku, but he still calls Riku big brother just because his brothers do too. Kadaj is actually four years older than Riku, he's 23. Yeah wow. And he acts like a 10 year old with his little cubs. Lol, well anyways, enjoy :P

(Sora's and Riku's thoughts are italicized and their consciences are bold)

RPOV

_Fuck not this again._

**What?**

_I'm sleeping. AGAIN!_

**Lol I know. Dumbass.**

_Stfu._

**No you. **

Riku moaned, throwing an arm over his face, _My head hurts like hell._

**Well you did fall face first onto the floor.**

_I know that. Wait...why?_

**Dumbass.**

_What!?_

**You saw that Rikku girl, and you remembered something, then you weren't fully recovered after what Sephiroth did to you, and passed out.**

As realization dawned over Riku and opening his eyes, he noticed he was still laying on the floor with a pressure on his chest. "Hey there sleepy head." A girlish voice giggled above him. The pressure shifted on his chest and Riku heard another giggle.

Realizing he was pinned to the floor, he looked down, the blond from before, Rikku was sitting on his chest smirking at him. "Morning." he said, his voice gruff. She smiled, not moving.

"Hey Riku. How's it going?"

He raised an eyebrow, "How do you know who I am?"

Rikku raised her eyebrow back at him teasingly, "Oh Riku, come on, you remember me, that's why you passed out." Riku didn't say anything. Sighing, Rikku reached forward and placed her finger on Riku's forehead. Gasping, Riku's eyes clouded over and it felt as though a door was opened in the back of his mind. Memories flooded through.

A young half transformed Riku ran through the forest, relishing in the feeling of soft grass against his bare feet, letting out a laugh, he became preoccupied with the fact that Sephy was coming back today, not paying attention to where his feet took him. Suddenly, the ground turned cold and rough under his feet, concrete. Screams erupted around him and his wolf ears flicked up. Looking around, he saw he was surrounded by the villagers, angry villagers.

"Get out of here you monster!" Came the screams around him, scared, Riku's ears flattened themselves against his head. Biting his lip, Riku slowly tried to walk back where he came from. Turning, he saw more villagers behind him, also yelling and shouting. Whimpering softly, Riku found himself wishing for Sephiroth's protection, or even Kadaj and Zero, wishing for someone, _anyone _to come. Kneeling down and covering his head with his arms, he felt the rocks hit him, the shouts getting louder, closer. His tail curled around his feet and he could feel the rocks cut into his skin. Refusing to cry out, he clenched his teeth together and covered his furry ears, trying to drown out the pain and yells.

Then there was a yell, far louder and angrier than the rest, a young girl's voice, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she had screamed. Running into the mob, kicking her way though, she made it to the middle, reaching down, she pulled Riku to his feet by the scruff of his shirt. "Look at him! He's younger than _I _am!" Wincing slightly and shivering, Riku chanced a glance up at this girl. Standing tall, the blond held Riku up with one hand, the other was balled into a fight fist around something, as the yells of the mob slowly died out, Riku noticed all the villagers looking strangely entranced by everything the girl was saying, as they got quieter, so did she, until her voice was just above a whisper. "Leave him alone." She said quietly. One by one, the crowd dispersed, all of them walking unsteady. Glancing back down at Riku, she let go of his shirt and coaxed him to follow her as she turned away and started skipping down the road. Feeling completely sure he had to follow her, Riku cast a fearful glance around, then sprinted after.

The girl led Riku to a beach, then laughing, she spun in a circle and collapsed onto the ground, arms splayed out. Feeling strange, Riku stepped cautiously around her and kneeled down. "Who are you?" he whispered.

"I'm Rikku. No last name. Two k's."

Riku tilted his head to the side, "That's my name too, except one K. And I have a last name." The girl laughed, "Why don't you have a last name?"

"I don't know." She sat up and stared at the waves, "I just don't." Looking at Riku, she slowly walked towards the water, beckoning him to come with.

Sitting just before the water, Riku watched as Rikku danced around and played in the water a little ways down the beach. Looking down at the sand, Riku watched as the water just about touched his toes while thinking about the weird feeling he had, it was compelling and kind of persuasive. Dipping his fingers into the water he noticed that the edge of the water was just far enough that the rest of his body wasn't getting wet. Hearing a call from Rikku, he looked up just as a great wave of water reached up over him and crashed down.

Dimly, Riku could hear Rikku yelling for him, he could only feel the water swirling around him, pulling him farther and farther into the ocean, pressing in and pulling away. Tumbling head over heels again and again, he tried not to fight the waves, and instead just held his breath and protected his head. As holding his breath grew harder and harder, he felt his conscience slipping away, scared now, he opened his eyes to the stinging ocean water. Dimly through the swirling waters, he saw something blond and orange coming towards him. Rikku.

Feeling a spark of hope, Riku kicked out his feet and attempted to reach for her. Looking determined as she reached around his outstretched hand, Rikku wrapped both arms around his chest, holding him to her. Feeling like a baby, Riku clung to the taller as she kicked them both to safety.

Breaking through the surface, the pair gasped for air and fought their way to the beach, collapsing to the sand.

Riku lay on his side, breathing heavily, _I almost died, _he thought with serious fear. Distracted by his thoughts of his near death experience, he didn't notice Rikku's giggling until it was a full blown, gut aching laughter. Sitting up and facing Rikku, Riku didn't say anything, not quite sure what was so funny, he just watched her laugh.

Giggling slightly, Rikku wiped tear away from the corners of her eyes, "Are you okay?" she asked the silverette. He silently nodded, and she noticed his silence, "You don't interact with people much do you? People that aren't your family?" He shook his head. "Hmm, that makes sense, that village you ran into, is far less accepting of the supernatural than other villages around here." Smiling sadly at the silverette, she reached out and touched his ears, "So these ears, you're a werewolf aren't you?"

"Uhm... Half."

"You can be half werewolf?" She exclaimed, looking happy to get words out of him.

The two stayed this way until night when Riku went home, but not without promises from both to meet again.

The pressure lifted from Riku's forehead and the metaphorical door in his mind closed, cutting off the memory flow. Opening his eyes in protest, Rikku grinned and waved a finger, "Uh uh," she giggled, "Too much memory jogging could get you hooked, especially with hidden memories like yours."

"What do you mean hidden memories?"

"Well, it's memories that are hidden obviously," Riku glared at her and she laughed, "Okay no, it's when someone blocks their own memories, 'cause of traumatic events or the like."

"I don't remember why I would block those memories!"

"What did you see?" She asked with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows, he smirked.

"I saw meeting you, our first day together."

She smiled sadly, "Do you remember anything else?"

He shook his head, "No, everything is kinda foggy, all I can really remember is your face. And this weird feeling I had all the time back then." She bit her lip and the two sat in a silence for a few moments until Riku realized something, "Woah!" he exclaimed.

Jumping slightly, Rikku asked, "What the hell was that?"

Turning Riku grabbed her right arm where her witch's symbol of a bird taking flight was imprinted, jabbing a finger at it he said, "This is a tattoo!"

_HOLY SHIT!_

"Yeaaaaahh, aaaand? All witch's have them."

**What?**

"I know! You're a witch! What the hell?!" Standing up, Riku started pacing around.

Standing also, Rikku jumped into Riku's path and grabbed his arms, "What the fuck is your _problem_ Riku?"

**Yeah really Riku! What the fuck?**

"You're a witch!" He yelled wildly.

**No fucking way!**

"I Know that! That's fucking OBVIOUS!" She yelled back.

Stepping backwards, Riku narrowed his eyes, "You were a witch when we met, right?" She paled, "I knew it. That's how you got the villagers to calm down. That's how you got me to trust you, _Thats_ how you got _Me_ to LIKE YOU!"

She bit her lip and let go of her hold on his arms, "I-"

"No." He growled, "Don't even bother. You made a 9 year old boy fall in love with you! Sephiroth was right, you _Brainwashed me_!"

"NO!" Rikku yelled, "Don't you dare say that! Sephiroth was wrong! Sephiroth is a bastard and I never meant to hurt you! I wanted to be your friend! I swear! I didn't know I was using my powers!"

**Yeah right.**

"How the fuck didn't you know if you were using your powers?!"

"I was still mostly human, just beginning to understand what I was becoming," Riku narrowed his eyes doubtfully, "I swear!" She pleaded, "When I left you behind, that was when I realized what I was doing to you! I left to protect you."

"That doesn't change anything." Riku growled.

Turning from the blond, Riku stormed down the hallway, hoping this time, to not run into anyone. The fates were not on his side.

SPOV

Hearing his bedroom door close and lock behind him, sounded like an answered prayer. _Alone at fucking last._

**Not all the company was bad huh?**

_Besides for the possible murderer I have living in my home, oh no, not at all._

Flopping onto his bed, Sora threw his cloak across the room and buried his face into his pillow, **But you don't have any proof that he's a murderer or anything.**

"I knoooooooooow." Sora moaned into his pillow, "I'm just going to think of him in a bad way so I stay away."

**Jerk.**

_I know._

Laying facedown, Sora started at a sudden knock at the door, Cloud. "Come in." Sora groaned.

Opening the door and swiftly striding in, Cloud raised an eyebrow at Sora, "Well you just look so much better than yesterday. So rested. Those totally aren't stress lines on your forehead." Sora threw a glare at his sarcastic brother, who laughed softly. "What's up."

"It's nothing." Sora said into his pillow to an unconvinced Cloud.

"Lies." Cloud scoffed, moving to sit on the edge of Sora's bed.

"Really Cloud, just," Sora rolled over to face the elder, a pained look on his face, "Just leave it."

Looking concerned and completely unconvinced, "Whatever I guess, I came to tell you, you have 3 hours before the Council Meeting. I am preparing the Council Chambers now." He informed Sora who nodded in response. Nodding back at Sora, Cloud left the room quietly, leaving Sora to his mind.

_Three hours huh? _Sora thought, casting a glance at the empty canvas' spread out across his room, smiling softly. Sora swiftly changed from his fancy clothing to his painting rags, a pair of once white shorts and a once black t-shirt. Both covered completely with random splotches of paint from over the years. Setting up his easel, was by far the most relaxing thing he could do, he could feel his worries slipping away like water from his mind, focusing on the new task at hand. Squeezing paint onto his painting palette, Sora sighed in content.

_Just three more hours of relaxation. _

Painting was the best way possible to relax, Sora could feel the smiling adorning his face, even though he wasn't really paying attention to his painting, he knew it was exactly what he needed. Just the feeling of his paint brush sliding across the canvas was mindnubing enough.

_I think, everything will turn out alright._

**Hmf, yeah right. You gotta Council meeting in about half an hour and you're covered in paint.**

Freezing mid stroke, Sora's smile faded, slowly turning towards the clock, he noticed it was already just about eleven thirty. Staring at the clock for a moment, Sora thought maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. Laughing he turned back to his canvas and went to start painting again, almost immediately his clock chimed, announcing the arrival of eleven thirty. Smile almost non existent now, Sora's left fist clenched around his red paint bottle causing it to burst and smear paint all over his bare legs and hand. Jumping at the sudden feeling of paint running down his leg, he noticed all the red staining his carpet.

"Fuck." he noted, "Cloud is going to kill me."

**Not as hard as he will if you're late. Get ready!**

"Okay! Okay!" looking at a mirror, Sora noticed all the paint over his face, "Shit."

**Maybe it wasn't such a hot idea to paint just before the meeting.**

_No maybe not._

Doing a quick cleaning, Sora flashed around his room and changed into his Council clothing, putting on a pair of white gloves to cover his paint hands. Wincing at his reflection, Sora moaned, "Great, they're all totally going to listen to me." pinching his cheeks Sora leaned into the mirror, "I look about twelve!"

"Hell yeah, especially when you do that."

Startled, Sora spun around and saw, sitting on his bed, was the nomads, Yuna, Paine and Rikku. The three giggled at his surprise.

Groaning loudly, Sora fell back against the wall, "Holy fuck! You scared the shit out of me!"

Yuna giggled softly as Rikku let out full blown, belly aching laughter, "Yes," Paine said in a monotone, "We seem to be doing that alot here. Why," she said scratching her chin with one black gloved hand, "That human downstairs was so scared, I think she passed out." her eyes glinted with a wicked humor.

"I think that was just because we teleported right in front of her." Yuna giggled.

"No! I think that was because of Paine! Just look at her!" Rikku called hitting Paine with her braids, Sora laughed at the three.

"Guys?" He called.

The three just continued to laugh and poke fun at one another.

"Girls." He called again, then sighing, he yelled, "Hey! Witches!"

Surprised, as if she forget he was there, Yuna jumped up, a blush crossing her cheeks, "Sorry Sora!" Running up to him with the speed of the wind, she jumped onto him in a glomp that caused him to almost fall over, "How are you? I haven't seen you in so long!" Sora laughed, then noticing the paint, Paine walked over and poked him in the cheeks, "You're right Paine," Yuna agreed to the unspoken words, "What happened to you? What's with all the paint?"

"I was painting and not really paying attention, I spilt it all over."

"All over huh?" Rikku winked suggestively at Sora, lounging out on his bed, rolling their eyes Paine and Yuna turned back to Sora.

"Ignore the flirt Sora," Yuna said, "She joined our clan about two years ago, we still haven't totally trained her."

"I know." Sora smirked.

"And how would you know that now?" Rikku walked up to Sora, standing nose to nose with him, "You checking up on me?"

Sora laughed, "No, I'm the Head, it's practically my job to know this stuff." She giggled.

"Anyways!" Yuna said, pushing Rikku back, "The meeting is in twenty minutes, do you want me to take care of that for you?" She asked pointing at the paint on Sora's face. He nodded, closing his eyes. Yuna raised her hand, pressing her open palm against the side of his face, feeling a hot sensation, Sora knew the paint was slowly vanishing away.

Opening his eyes, Sora smirked, "Okay, now I'm ready." The three witches smirked, all seeming to know more than Sora.

A/N

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND DONE!

Lol

:P

Soooo what so you all think?

huh huh huh?

Comment please

3


End file.
